Tearful Cinderella
by darknessoftheflame
Summary: Kagome has a Cinderella like life. KagHiei from yuyu hakkusho Kagome is Cinderella, Hiei is the prince. Its going to be a wild ride.lowered rating to T
1. Default Chapter

Hey yall I know I shouldn't be starting another story but the inspiration for this popped up and well here we go a new story

Summery: kagome has a situation like Cinderella only a little different hiei/kag

gooseberry telepath (spelling?)

&wolfberry& kurama to Yoko

dumplingYoko to kurama

'Boom berry' thoughts

"Moonberry" speech

(Boson) ME!

#flashback# (if I ever do one)

pov change

scene (spelling?) change+

kagome

My name is Kagome and I'm 17 years old. Not that any of you care. No one cares. All my life I've been shunned and abused. I am a one-of-a-kind, a light/dark apparition mix. I am hated by both, and if it had been but one year before, I would have been murdered at birth. It was against the law to abandon children, and my parents always followed the law. When my mother died thing's got really bad for me. Before, I was just looked at like scum, though I never noticed and no one would pay attention to me. Now I was older and the one person who kept me safe was gone and I hadn't a clue what she had done.

So there I was at the age of seven doing chores. I didn't mind. At the age of twelve though, the abuse began by my father's new wife and my new step sisters Kagura and Kanna. The chores I did tripled and I practically ran the house myself. I was a lot more powerful then them, and in my dreams, a nice lady named Midoroku trained me. I began to think of her as a mother. I only did what they (my stepmother, Kagura and Kanna) asked because if I attacked them, they could throw me out by law. So I waited. Even though my family (if you could call it that) deprived me of a lot, they weren't allowed to keep me from school. I hated school almost as much as my home life.

Kagura and kanna were twins and though the same age as me, still bossed me around at school. The students hated me and the teachers were always looking to embarrass me. I never gave them the chance. The only time I spoke was to answer a teacher or my "so called" family, and even then it was short and cold. I blocked away everyone. I never ever trusted anyone. My grades were so high that despite my lineage, I got the opportunity to leave the school and go to the best school in the Kingdom. It wasn't far away, and my father, seeing the opportunity to boost his social status, let me go. And this is story begins.

Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? I need at least 2 reviews saying that I must continue before I do.

IMPORTANT NOTE ON **_DARK ANGEL_**: The computer that I had all my story data on died and now I have a new laptop. Don't expect any updates soon -_thank you-_


	2. a day with kagome Part 1

Hi new chap and thank you all for the lovely reviews.

Disclaimer: some content from peoples quotes and the songs belong to Aril Leving

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

My alarm soundedwaking me, up brutally, from my dreams. My dreams are the only place I'm safe. I got up and got dressed in a black shirt that said in blood red letters "I don't want to kill you". You're just at the top of my list. I also put on a pair of black and silver camafloshed pants and a black trench coat with silver clasps. I went down stairs, careful not to wake up the rest of the house, and ate breakfast. This consisted of a slice of toast and water. No one else was up, seeing as it was 5:00 in the morning. My new school started at 8:00am, but I needed to leave at 7:00am to make it there, and be up before 6:00am to get any thing to eat. I usually left early so as not to have any more contact than needed. Today would be no different.

I went upstairs and grabbed a little money for lunch that I had saved up from loose money around the house, and from Keade our cook (the only hired help in the house). Keade is an old woman who lost her eye in a battle when demons and humans were having a feud. Luck had been on our side when a powerful demon lord sided with us, with him and the monks and miko's we had won. The demon lord was put in charge as long as he promest not to alow us to be enslaved again. The lord has two kids Yukina and Hiei.

Both were originally forbidden but the lord changed that but we were still highly looked down on. Any way I put on silver eye shadow and left for school. I walked slowly so I arrived at 7:00 and decided to explore till 7:30 when the school doors open for students. I walked around it and came upon a beautiful garden with every white plant imaginable. There was a large fountain in the middle of it made of black marble. There were also 4 black marble benches around the fountain. I walked over to the one with its back to the school and found I had a perfect view of the castle. I sat there for a while and begin to hum out a tune. I soon begin to sing.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday_

_I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

_What's wrong what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobodies home_

_It's were she lies_

_Broken inside_

_No place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Open your eyes_

_And look outside _

_Find the reason why_

_You've been rejected_

_And now you can't find _

_What you've left behind_

_Be strong be strong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know were she belongs _

_Were she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_Its were she lies _

_Broken inside_

_There's no place to go no place to go_

_To dry her eyes _

_Broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's falling from grace_

_She's all over the place_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobodies home_

_That's where she lies broken inside_

_There's no place to go, no place to go_

_To dry her eyes _

_Broken inside_

_She's lost inside_

_Oh ooh oh_

_She's lost inside _

_Oh ooh oh_

I heard clapping behind me and I quickly got up and turned around to see a youkie with long platinum hair that reached his knees and gold eyes dressed in a white shirt and black pants and a black coat. I blushed instantly realizing he herd me sing. I was surprised he was clapping though.' he must be mocking me 'I thought' or just doesn't know who and whAt I am'

"You're pretty good" the youkie said in a monotonous voice

"Who are you" I said bitterly

"Sesshomaru" he said" and you are" just then the bell rang signaling it was time to go In

"Kagome" I said and left to go get my schedule.

When I got to the office I stopped at the door and for a second, feeling eyes on me but decided to continue rather than figure out who it was. I got my schedule and saw I had social study's first in room220.'Not exactly my first choice's thought while looking for room 220.I found it and went in and the teacher told me to wait out side till the class all got here. After the bell rang I herd the teacher call me in.

"Class this is Kagome Higurashi (sp?).Ms Higurashi would you please introduce yourself.

"My name is all they need to know" I said

"No its not. A new student is supposed to tell the class their name and one thing about them." The teacher said

"Why would I care" I replied.

"Keep it up and I'll phone home" the teacher threatened

'I don't feel like getting beat half to death today so I suppose I'll go with it.

"Pwhe fine. My name is Kagome and I probably wont talk to you so don't bother trying to get me to." I said in a rude tone. I saw the silver haired boy again in the back of the class. What really caught my attention though was the spiky haired boy surrounded by empty desks except the one in front of him occupied by a boy with red hair and to ether side of him were two boys. One with orange hair in an Elvis style and the other with slicked back black hair. In front of him is an icy blue hared girl with a kind look to her. To her left was another blue haired girl with a happy peppy look to her.

"I want you to sit to the left of Hiei" the teacher said obviously annoyed "Hiei please raise you hand" no one did and the teacher sighed "he's the boy behind Suchi. Suchi could you please raise your hand" The red head raised his hand and I went up a sat to the left of Hiei which happened to put me at the right of Sesshomaru.

"Hi" Sesshomaru said. The girl next to him glared at me in jealousy. The girl had brown hair and red eyes. I ignored both of them. I realized that half the class was glaring at me. The female half plus the spiky haired boy to my right.

He obviously did not like the teachers choice on were I was. The red head that was in front of him turned around to face me.

"Hi my names Suchi" he said. The girls that glared at me were now about ready to declare war. 'Phwhe let them try' I thought to my self again ignoring everyone including the red head. I watched him out of the corner of my eye and his face seemed happy yet confused. I did a quick scan and figured I was probably one of very few who didn't care he was cute.' He wouldn't have bothered if he new what I was no one ever dose.' I thought to my sSelf.

What do you think I hope you like it please tell me if you do if you don't tell me why?


	3. a day with kagome Part 2

hi chapter three of Tearful Cinderella I hope you'll continue to read and please if you do send a review telling me so I would really like to know so I don't just give up on it because no one likes it.

RECAP

"hi my names Suuchi" he said. The girls that glared at me were now about ready to declare war.' phweh let them try' I thought to my self again ignoring everyone including the red head. I watched him out of the corner of my eye and his face seemed happy yet confused. I did a quick scan and figured I was probably one of very few who didn't care he was cute.' He wouldn't have bothered if he new what I was no one ever dose.' I thought to my self.

NOW

The red head continued to stare at me and soon the two boys next to him as well. I was beginning to become annoyed.

'What is there problem?' I thought. They continued to stare at me straight up to the bell. I got up and packed everything up. The boys were still staring. I walked out and looked at my classes and found I had language arts next in room 224 just down the hall. Again I was told to wait outside so I walked to the wall between two classrooms. The boys from first period minus the spiky haired one came over to me. 'What was his name again I think its Hiei.'

"Yo my names Yuskay" the boy with slicked black hair said.

"I'm Kuwabara" the dumb ugly carrot top said "will you be my girlfriend" I ignored hI'm.

"Hello I'm not sure if you herd me last time but my name is Suuchi" I ignored him as well

"Ummmm well we got to go to class." Yuskay said. They left and soon I was let in and was again threatened and sat next to the spiky haired boy though it seemed he was a little less hostile but more annoyed was again stared at by the trio and they were again ignored. This was the same for the next class but without the carrot top who had math and not science.

I was glad it was lunch and got to the line before everyone but 9 or10 people the girl in front of me had black hair with pink streaks up in a ponytail and was dressed in a black shirt saying have you ever considered suing you brain for non support in pink letters and a pair of black baggy pants. She turned and got a good look at me and her eyes settled on were I knew my natural silver streaks were in my inky black hair.

"Hello" she said smoothly" I suppose it's safe to say you aren't prep" I arched an eyebrow at her in obvious disapproval at the concept of ever being called a prep. I knew the boys from before were behind me in the line.

"It's an insult you would consider it but I could really care less" I said icily. The boys were shocked that I talked to her but wouldn't give any one else a word except introductions to the whole class.

"My name is Sango what's yours." She asked

"Kagome." I said. Just her face went red with embarrassment and anger and she swung around and hit a guy with black hair in a short ponytail at the nape of the neck and a purple baggy shirt with black pants on.

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT" she yelled. I arched an eyebrow at the young boy now out cold and I decided I liked this Sango girl.

"Do you want to sit with me" Sango asked. I gave a slight nod and proceeded to get my lunch.

Me and Sango talked through out lunch well she talked and I gave the shortest answer possible. We found we had the next three classes together. I got closer to her then anyone I ever knew in that short period of time and we walked down to math together. I was once again sat next to Hiei whom seemed to have all my classes but this time Sesshomaru was not sitting on my other side but instead Sango was. Me and her chatted quietly while not really paying attention since I already knew how to do what the teacher was teaching. You see when I wasn't cleaning I was either being beating or banned to my room. I rarely got meals outside of school so one got bored really fast and I insomniac(sp) so I had a lot of time usually and I ended up doing a 4th of the book last night so I probably wont have to worry about any homework today.

After math we had range weaponry class.

"Class this is Kagome Higariashi from Tow High." the teacher said "please take a seat on the floor. I was vague surprised he didn't ask me too give an introduction but decided I didn't really care.

"Has anyone here used a bow before?" The teacher asked. Only I and other girl raised our hands. "All right girls get up and show us what you can do" he handed us bows and pointed to the field that held the targets. I looked at the other girl and the resemblance was uncanny. The only real difference in appearance was my hair, my eyes, and I was shorter .Her eyes are brown and mine are blue with silver streaks. I sighed and pulled up my bow. I knew the teacher thought I was crazy since the target was at least 150 ft away but I just ignored it and took my shot and hit dead center. I always do. The girl took her shot at a much close position at about 80 ft but was still obviously an expert but I mastered it and oddly enough in the place I spend the least at. Sleeping. I left to go to my next class when the bell Rang.

"That was awesome where did you learn to do that?" Sango asked. I ignored the question giving her a big hint it was my affairs and she needed to but out.

"Ummmm right. Anyway we have swordsmanship next and were just getting to the part where we actually get to use a katana. Do you know how to use one?" Sango asked. I nodded my head yes.

"Really? Me too. Maybe we will be sparing partners. Though if your even half as good with a bow as you are with a sword you would be way out of my league and if you are better you would be in Hiei Jaganashi's league he's the best in the land and every year at the end of the semester we have a tournament between all of the student in all six classes and if you win it you get to fight Hiei. I have yet to get there. I'm always beat by Sesshomaru Tioshi's younger brother Inuyasha." Sango said. I was slightly shocked she could fit so much information in one Breath.

We got to class and Sango went in and I waited just inside the door as I was instructed. Once the class all filled in I wasn't surprised to see Hiei there.' He is in every one of my classes but one.' I thought to myself. It was true he was in all of my classes but range. I also noticed the idiot Kuwabara was here as well. He hadn't been in any of my other classes since 2nd period.' All good things in my life always end too quickly' I thought Bitterly.

"Class we have a new student today her name is Kagome Higariashi." the teacher said and waved me to take a seat on the floor.

"Today you all will actually start using a kattana and I want you to pick a sparring partner but choose wisely they will be your sparring partner till the tournament." the teacher said. Me and Sango instantly paired up. Kuwabara came up be hind me and said he was my sparing partner.

"Sorry you're to late me and she already decided we would be sparring partners and you need the other persons consent first." Sango said. Kuwabara got a dejected look to him but then his face lit up.

"Have you told the teacher yet?" The buffoon asked.

"No but we are about to." Sango said. Kuwabara grabbed my arm and attempted to drag me over there but I wouldn't budge I just stared at his hand for a moment then punched him in the nose effectively breaking it in 12 places. 'phweh didn't even try' I thought.

"Ouch" Kuwabara whined and passed out. The teacher noticed the commotion and walked over.

"What's going on here and why is his nose broken and passed out."

Sango knowing my distant for speaking spoke up. "Mr. Kawashi, Kuwabara came up behind Kagome claming she was his partner but me and her already decided we would be partners. Kuwabara asked if we told you yet and we well I told him no. Kuwabara grabbed Kagome's arm and tried to drag her away. Kagome doesn't really like people touching her and she punched him." She once more said it all in one breath.' she's going to kill herself doing that some day.' By now every one was staring.

"Hmmm it seams it was Kazumas fault so I'll let you off this time." Mr. Kawashi said. I herd Sango breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well seeing as you two want to be partners I'll set you two together .Sango Tiajii and Kagome Higariashi." He said scribbling down our names. I and Sango walked off to a corner of the room.

Well there you go chapter 3.


	4. a day with kagome Part 3

4th chapter

RECAP

"Well seeing as you two want to be partners I'll set you two together .Sango Tiajii and Kagome Higariashi." He said scribbling down our names. I and Sango walked off to a corner of the room.

"How good are you at using a kattana?" Sango asked. I simply shrugged wasn't too sure how good I was in truth but I did know I was really good.

"Good enough" I said. Sango shrugged.

"Hey I have an idea why don't we go to the mall today" Sango said

"Can't" I reply.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Parents" I said.

"What about them?" Sango said.

"They would be pissed and there punishments are never pretty" I said "and I don't really want them today."

"So then ask." Sango said.

"And say what. Strictly speaking I'm not supposed to have friends." I said

"Why?" Sango asked.

"My parents or really my dad and my step-mom don't think I should because I shouldn't have even been born." I said bitterly. That was probably the longest sentence I've ever spoken to her.

"What do you mean you should never have been born?" Sango asked. I caught myself from sighing at the question.

"My dad is a dark apparition and my mom was a light apparition. Do the math." I said

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to offend you. Kagome you don't have to worry, I won't leave you just because of that after all I have a hanyo and a perverted monk for friends already what's one more oddball she said. I found a ghost of a long forgotten smile on my face. Small but still there.

"Thank you." I said. 'Two words I never thought I would ever use as it was suppose to. Truthfully'. Sango smiled.

"Hey I heard there was a singing audition to sing at that dance I told you about you know the one coming up next week you any good?" Before I could say no and spare me the embarrassment someone spoke up for me whom I completely forgot was here. Sesshomaru.

"Hello Kagome. There's a singing audition right now you should go your pretty good." He said and walked away.

"Oh my god you have Sesshomaru's approval. Only the best, ever get his approval." She said dragging me to were the auditions were as soon as the bell rang. I let her. My instincts were telling me I needed to go. That something amazing was going to happen. If there was one thing miroku taught me it was to always listen to your instincts.

Sango dragged me to the line luckily I didn't have long to wait or Sango might have done something she would regret like hug me. Finally it was our turn and I stepped up holding back a sigh.' Well here goes nothing.'

Mwwahahaha cliffy but seriously don't kill me its 12:30 at night and I am about ready to PASS OUT.


	5. a day with kagome part 4

Well sorry for the wait I'm not sure if I will be able to update 4 a while but we will see any way what is this chapter 5 yes that sounds right.

RECAPE

Sango dragged me to the line luckily I didn't have long to wait or Sango might have done something she would regret like hug me. Finally it was our turn and I stepped up holding back a sigh.' Well here goes nothing.'

NOW

I walked forward when they called next after another girl who thought she could sing 'sounded more like nails to a chalk board' I thought

"Ok give me the music and we will see how you do" he said. I gave him the cd and told him to turn it to track 5

Ohh ohh oohh

I'm giving up on every thing

Because you messed me up

Don't know how much you screwed it up

You never listen

That's just too bad

Because I'm moving on

I won't forget you were the one that was wrong

I know I need to step up and be strong

Don't patronize me yah yaaah yah yah yah yah

Have you forgotten everything that I wanted?

Do you forget it?

No you never got it

Do you get it now yah yaah yah yah yaaah yah yah

Ooh oooh ooh oooh

Got to get away

There's no point in thinking about yesterday

It's too late now

It will never be the same

We're too different now

yah yaah yah yah

Have you forgotten everything that i wanted?

Do you forget it no you never got it

Do you get it now?

Yah yaah yah

I know i want run away i know i wanna run away run away

If only i could run away

If only i could run away

Run away

I told you what i wanted

I told you what i wanted

What i wanted

But i was forgotten

I won't be forgotten

Never again

Have you forgotten everything that i wanted?

Do you forget it no you never got it?

Do you get it now?

...do you get it now

Have you forgotten everything that i wanted?

Do you forget it no you never got it?

Do you get it now?

Have you forgotten?

Do you get it now?

Forgotten

yah yaah yah yah

Forgotten

Yah yaah yah

Forgotten

Yah yah yaah

The song was over now and i got my cd out of the player. In truth i shouldn't have it but i made it while everyone was away for a week.

"It looks like we got our selves a singer." The guy said i was slightly shocked though i didn't let them know i hadn't expected to actually be going. I went home did my chores and my homework and went to the first peaceful slumber for the first time in a long time. I had a...friend.

Shame i didn't now how bad thing's were about to get for me here the very next day.


	6. Hiei Time

chapter 6! yay its hiei time

_**Hiei's pov**_

I woke up at dawn and got dressed in a white shirt black baggy pants that had alastics at my ankles so they didin't drag on the floor.I also put on a black over coat.I always wore the same thing so the only outfit any different is the one I have to wear durring ball's or special mettings.I hated it.It had a white shirt and black slacks the shirt had the royle symble on it a black flame inside a ball of blue ice. He put on his white headband to hide his jeagan (sp!) eye. I also checked my bandage to make sure it was in place.No, I wasnt hert.The bandage covered my dragon so it didn't decide to come out and kill everything in sight.Not that I care if it dose but i dobt father would be happy about that.who is my father? my father is the king of the lands and i am a until recently forbidden.Now i am simply looked down on.i was a fire/ice mix.I went down stairs and ate with every one by the time i was done it was 6:00 and me and Yukina my sister headed out for school.We got there at 7:00 and met up with Sesshomaru I decided to hang out on the roof near the white garden I whatched the flowers wave back and forth in the garden. Every white plant in the world was in this garden.The garden was desinged by my sister.I have i garden here too called the black garden but i felt like being here. I saw a girl I had never seen before walk into the garden and I left when she begain to hum I didn't feel like hanging around some girl i passed Sesshomaru when i walked into the buillding.I nodded to him and he did the same.i unlocked the door with my key and entered it was 7:20 now so I headed to the class. I sat down in my asinged seat and waited soon the teacher came in as well as a few students.I saw the girl from earlier walk up to the teacher and tuned them out.'Must be the tranfer.Hn' I thought and watched her leave the room.Once everyone was in the room and the bell rang the teacher begain to talk.

"Class we have a new studen't today.She is tranfering from Tickyomy High (made it up). The teacher left the room for a moment and came back in with the girl.'Well might as well listin for her name it might be imbaresing if the situation comes and i need to know it.' I thought to myself.

"Class this is Kagome Higurashi.Ms Higurashi would you please introduce yourself.

"My name is all they need to know"she said. ' Hn.this girl might not be too bad.'

"No its not. A new student is susposed to tell the class their name and one thing about them."the teacher said

"Why would i care"she replied.'Interesting she defenetly isn't as bad as most.'

"Keep it up and i'll phone home"the teacher threatend

"Pwhe fine. My name is Kagome and I probubly wont talk to you so don't bother trying to get me to."she said.'Never mind she broke at such a simple threat.'

She looked at Sesshomaru briefly and i figured she would end up in his fanclub of kuramas or perhaps mine like all the other simple minded girls.She passed over him and studied me and moved to kurrama.I expected her to go gogly eyed at him like most do but went on studieing the rest.I took note of what she was wearing and the silver streaks in her hair.Black red and silver were the only colores she seemed to be wereing

"I want you to sit to the left of Hiei" the teacher said obviously anoyed"Hiei please raise you hand" I didn't and the teacher sighed"He's the boy behind Suchi.Suchi coulld you please raise your hand" Kurama of corse being the teachers pet he is did and she sat inbetween me and sesshomaru.

"Hi"Sesshomaru said suprising me and even more suprisingly she ignored both sesshomaru and Yura who had a fetish with Sesshomaru's hair which was really desterbing.I glared at her not likeing her for beingso weak minded and for suprising me.I hated being suprised.Kurama turned around to face her.

"Hi"He said and she still ignored him as well as the intire girl popules of the classroom whom looked about ready to declair war.Kurama was obviosly happy that she wasn't going to end up in his fan club but was more than confused as to why she was totaly ignoring him.The whole group was soon stareing at her and it was making her slightly anoyed judging by her sent.this continued through out the day until after lunch when instead of being sat next to sesshomaru she was sat next to a girl named sango i think.Suprisingly enough she chatted with the girl.

I was thankful when I found she wasnt in my pastry making class.She might have butchered the pastry.it was pretty sad I know me being in this class but it was this or Archery and I love sweets.

I went to my next class after finishing a hunny glazed donut I made in class.I was horrified to fing she was in my swordsmanship class. the teacher introduced her and waved her to sit.

"Today you all will actually start using a kattana and i wat you to pick a sparring partner but choose wisely they will be your sparring partner till the ternement."the teaher said.I paired with Sesshomaru who was the only one remotely in my leage.He told the teacher and I nodded confemation. I then saw Kagome talking to sango when the bafoon walked up to her and declaired she would be his partner.I decided to see how this would turn out.

"Sorry your to late me and her already decided we would be sparring partners and you need the other persons consent first."Sango said.Kuwabara got a dejected look to him but then his face lit up.

"Have you told the teacher yet?"The bafoon asked.

"No but we are about to."Sango said.Kuwabara grabed her arm and attempted to drag her over ther but she woulden't budge she just stared at his hand for a moment then punched him in the nose effectively breaking it in 12 places.

"oww"Kuwabara whined and passed out.The teacher noticed the camotion and walked over.

"Whats going on here and why is his nose broken and passed out."

Sango decided to speak for Kagome."Mr.Kawashi, Kuawabara came up behind kagome claming she was his partner but me and her already decided we would be partners.Kewabara asked if we told you yet and we well I told him no.Kuwabara grabed kagome's arm and tried to drag her away.Kagome dosnt realy like people touching her and she punched him."She once more said it all in one breath. By now every one was staring.

"Hmmm it seams it was Kazumas falt so i'll let you off this time."Mr. Kawashi said.I herd Sango breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well seeing as you two want to be partners i'll set you two tegether .Sango Tiajii and Kagome Higariashi."He said scibling down their names. I followed them when they left for a corner of the room. i got there just long enough to here her say what her parents were.'She is just like me.' I left to go talk with Sesshomaru and decided I would keep this too myself. When the bell rang I left and picked Yukina up and left for home I went through kattana positions untill diner.I ate quickly and left for bed.

Walla.I just summerized the whole thing from hiei's view and in one chapter.


	7. tragedy of the steps part 1

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

I woke up to the sound of my ever persistent alarm clock. I looked at it and saw it said 6:00 and I shot up. If I didn't hurry no breakfast for me. I scrambled to get dressed and I chose a black shirt that said "When life gives u lemons, throw them back at life and say I don't want your damn lemons!" in silver letters, black cargo pants and her trench coat. I dashed downstairs and quickly had a piece of fruit and dashed back up stairs put on her silver eye shadow and grabbed her bag and walked silently down the stairs and walked past the dining room when.

"Kagome come here and I mean this instant!" Called her step-mother. I walked over and looked at her.

"Yes step-mother." I said not letting her know inside I was groaning with displeasure. My step-mother was smiling. Never a good thing.

"I thought you might want to know I pulled a few strings and now Kagura and Kanna are going to your school." She said.

"Okay" I said. I turned on my heel and began to leave the room.

"Oh and if I hear one word of you displeasing my babies in any way it's no dinner for a month." She called out. I may not have said anything or had an expression on my face but inside I was cursing. I left and got to the school at 7:20 and I was still frowning. I went to the white garden as I found it was called. It was rather obvious and not the least bit creative. I sat there and began to curse.

"Why so bitter Kagome" Sesshomaru said. I knew he was there before he spoke but was too pissed off to give him any care.

"My stupid step-sisters are going to be going to this school and there going to find out I have a friend and going to tell my stupid step-mother that I was mean to them and I will have to do more chore's on less food" I said.

"Sounds like to me you don't really care for your step-family." He said.

"Don't" I said getting up just as the bell rang. I don't know why I talked to him. I suppose it was just to vent out my bitterness so I didn't get in trouble with Kagura and Kanna. 'Oh how I despise them.' I thought to my-self. I walked into the class room and saw only Hiei and the teach was there. I sat down still pissed off. Hiei loked at me obviously wondering why I was so pissed off but kept silent. I was thankful for that. Next in was Suuchi who noticed I was in a foul mood and didn't attempt a conversation. Everyone else filled in I noticed some giving me odd looks. I didn't care they were about to find out I'm sure everything about my life from Kagura and Kanna.

"Class we have two new student's today Kagura Hinona and Kanna Hinona." the teacher said. They walked in smiles plastered on there, well Kagura's face. I don't think Kanna can smile.

"Would you two tell the class a bit about yourselves." the teacher asked them. Their eye's landed on me.

"I am Kagura and I and Kanna are Kagome's step-sisters" Kagura said pulling a loose strand of black hair away from her eyes.

"I am Kanna and I don't like being told to do anything" came Kanna's monotonous voice that could beat Sesshomaru's any day. Everyone looked at me and I sighed and shot them all a glare. Most looked back to the teacher. Only Kurama and Hiei were still looking at me. I gritted my teeth glaring at them even more then turned my attention back to the teacher.

"Well since you two and Kagome are related I will…" the teacher trailed of when he looked at me seeing my glare knowing putting them next to me would mean death. "Put you next to kikyo so you don't get distracted like everyone seems to who are too close to her." I ceased my glare.

"But teacher we won't get distracted by her in fact we will make sure no one else dose ether." Kagura said.

"That is quite alright, I will just put you next to Kikyo." he said. They did. Hiei looked at me.

"Would they happen to be the reason why you are in such a foul mood?" Hiei asked surprisingly with out glaring.

"What was your first clue?" I asked bitterly.

"The malicious look you gave Mr. Twashi." he said looking back to Mr. Twashi. Suuchi looked at me then back to the teacher. I looked around and saw the girls were more than ready for war now. 'Hmm I take it he doesn't talk often. Come to think of it isn't the prince's name Hiei? Oh my god. I'm sitting next to a prince.

"Come to think of it, isn't the prince's name Hiei" I murmured knowing he would hear it since I knew he was a demon.

"Hn you are just now figuring that out baka onna" he said.

"Didn't think about it." I said. I remained silent the rest of the day till lunch. I saw Sango and I was really glade I didn't have the same lunch period as my step's so I could warn Sango about the problem. I got in line and got my lunch. I went to the tree we decided we would meet at every day and I sat and waited. Sango appeared and looked pissed off and the young man from yesterday had a hand print on his cheek. I put two and two together and figured he was the perverted monk. I noted a silver haired boy with dog ears following her and figured it was probably the hanyo. She reached me and sat down she must of noticed my dower mood because she asked if anything was wrong.

"Yes as a matter of fact there is something very wrong" I said.

"What" Sango asked?

"My step-sisters are here in the school" I said. "Who are they" I pointed towards the two boys.

"Inuyasha and miroku. They are the hanyo and the perverted monk I was talking about yesterday." Sango said.

"Fair maiden." miroku said taking my hand. I looked at him annoyed he was touching me. "Would you bear my chilled?"

"No" I said. "And if you ever ask that to anyone or do anything perverted near me I will do worse to you than I did to the last buffoon whom dared touch me without permission." I then punched him in the stomach then need him in the balls. He passed out. The hanyo Inuyasha paled.

"Feh" he said. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Have something to say if not sit down and eat." I said. He sat, and ate. Miroku woke up. "Sango would you fill them in why my step-sister's presence is bad?" I asked. She explained why it was bad with out saying what I was knowing I didn't want them to know.

"Man that's not good we will have to be careful or we will get you in trouble." miroku said. Inuyasha nodded.

"You're being awful quiet Inuyasha." Sango said.

"I just don't feel like talking okay wench." Inuyasha said. In a Milo second he found him self at the nasty end of my claws. "Never ever call her or me wench" I said darkly. He paled.

"Feh." he said. I let him go and sat back down and ate. The bell soon rang and I sat in class with Sango and didn't chat so I wouldn't get in trouble. We were bound not to talk till 5th period since Kagura and Kanna didn't have range or swordsmanship class but had this one. It sucked but I hate not eating. The bell finally rang and I went to range. I walked with Sango but didn't speak. Unfortunately our friendship and the attention the richest, cutest boys in school were giving me reached Kagura and Kanna's ears anyway. I reached class and I sat next to Sango. We talked for a while when the teacher came in.

"Okay class we will be teaching you the correct stance for using a bow today. I would really appreciate it if the two girl's from yesterday would help." he said.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt" the other girl said.

"Phweh sure whatever." I said.

"Could I get your names please? I forgot to ask yesterday." he said.

"My name is kikyo." the girl said.

"Kagome." I said. I spent the remainder or the class period correcting some of the most atrocious stances I had ever seen.


	8. tragedy of the steps part 2

Hi, I got another one for ya and I have decided I am probably never going to do a Kurama pov but there is always a slight possibility I will.

**me no own songs they belong to Avril Lavigne**

RECAP

"My name is kikyo." the girl said.

"Mine is Kagome." I said. I spent the remainder or the class period correcting some of the most atrocious stances I had ever seen.

NOW

It seemed as though only Sango would listen to me and stay in the stance. Kikyo was not helping much. You see we had two different stances. Mine was a much older stance that few remember and kikyo's was the stance most were learning so the kids were combining the two. It was awful. I had enough. I had already told Sango to choose between kikyo's stance and mine, and she chose mine. I decided to go to the teacher and explain the problem.

"Excuse me; I and kikyo have a problem. I and she have two completely different stances and the kids are mixing them together they need to choose between them or this could become a disaster." I said officially saying the most at one time in my entire life.

"Alright." he said. "STOP" everyone stopped.

"I want you to choose the stance you want. Everyone who wants Kagome's stance to the right Kikyo's to the left." he said. Majority went left but I had Sango and nine or so others. There are 30 in the class I sighed and corrected their messed up stances.

I managed to get them to all get in the correct stance by the time the bell rung. Sango and me walked together to swordsmanship class and sat down. The teacher waked in and everyone quieted down.

"Okay today you will be showing your partner what you can do as well as everyone else." the teacher said. "You will be sparring with your partner when I call you up. The sooner you got you partner the sooner you will be sparring in front of the class. This is not how things normally go you will after this just be sparring which is why this class is set outside like the range class. Now first up Hiei Jaganashi's and Sesshomaru Tioshi." they waked forward and into the large circle drawn into the sand. "First to get their opponent in a position in which would result in death or nocks them out of the circle for ten seconds wins?"

The two of them shot off in what to most look like just blurs I however found them slow I wondered if they could go faster. I watched as Hiei did an upward arch knocking Sesshomaru's blade right out of his hand's and had Sesshomaru pined on the ground kattana to his neck.

"Hiei win's as usual" announced the teacher. The teacher went through three more partners before coming to us.

"Kagome Higariashi and Sango Tiajii." he announced. Those who were in range looked with interest and so did Hiei whom wanted to know if I was any good. Sango and I walked up and I got into position.

"Begin." the teacher said. I waited in my position as I was trained to do. Sango dashed forward using what I instantly recognized as the technique of the demon slayers. I shifted my position slightly so to accommodate for any attacks from this style. She did an upward stroke and I blocked then using all my speed, for no particular reason, I knocked her kattana out of her hands so it would land right next to Hiei. I pinned her on her back and had my kattana to her neck in less time it takes a brand new flashlight's light to reach the ground. I was not even a blur to an expertly trained demon's eye.

The entire class, minus Hiei and Sesshomaru and Sango whom had her face to the ground, openly gaped including the teacher.

"Kagome is the winner and I must say this semester's tournament will be interesting." I got off Sango and helped her to her feet. We sat back down and the next pair was called up.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a master at a kattana?" Sango asked with a laughing voice.

"I didn't know. That was the first time I've actually sparred against someone." I said

"You mean I lost against a beginner." Sango said flustered.

"No. I never said I haven't handled a kattana. I just haven't sparred against someone. I always practiced by myself." I said.

"Oh, sorry." Sango said.

"S'ok." I said.

"Wow your creative when it comes to saying as little as possible aren't you." Sango said. I decided to stay silent for the rest of the period and watch kids make complete fools of themselves. I found it amusing.

with Hiei and fluff just before Sango's outburst +

Hiei's pov

'I can't believe how fast she moved. She was as fast as me.' I thought

"I didn't even see her move. Looks like you have some compotation this year." Sesshomaru said in his cold monotone voice.

"well I could and I would have to agree with you." I said

"well that's new. Your admitting she has around the same skill as you." Sesshomaru said.

"Hn. That's because she dose." I said. "this semesters tournament will be interesting." Hiei said.

"indeed." Sesshomaru said.

"you mean I lost against a beginner!" Sango yelled.

"No. I never said I haven't handled a kattana. I just haven't sparred against someone. I always practiced by myself." Kagome said a lot quieter.

"Oh sorry" Sango said.

"S'ok." Kagome said.

"Wow your creative when it comes to saying as little as possible aren't you." Sango said.

"Interesting" I mumbled.

w/ kag and san end of class+ kag pov

BRRRRIIIINGGGG

The bell rang signaling the end of class. I got up to go to the dance meeting. I needed to tell them I may be a little later then most anyway as well as the fact that I needed to tell them the songs I will sing and meet everyone. I was dreading the last part. I said a quick bye to Sango and left for the meeting. I stepped through the door and everyone fell silent. They knew who I was. I was the one who never spoke even when the teacher asked a question to me. I only said introduction on the first day and only spoke to Sango Tiajii after that. Everyone wondered why but gave up.

"Ah there she is. Our singer." The guy from yesterday said.

"your kidding right she never even spoke after making introductions to the classes unless it was to Sango Tiajii the school punk." said one guy.

"That maybe so but she is a fantastic singer Koga." the guy said.

"But I have her in my 6th period class. She moved so fast she wasn't even a blur. She took down Sango in one minuet and that was only because they took about a minuet to have one of them to strike." said one girl whom clang to Koga's arm.

"so what dose that have to do with singing capabilities?" I asked.

"Everyone knows that women ether a good fighter and/or sportsmen or good singers and/or smart it isn't logical to mix them up." Koga said.

" I'm sorry I'm afraid that I get an A or B in every assignment and according to him I sing well too. And I'm a good fighter." I said pissed but didn't show it.

"fine prove you can sing." sneered the girl attached to the baka's arm. I looked towards the boy and he nodded. I gave him my cd then told him to change it to track 6 then 7.

"okay." he said

"oh and I need your name." I said

" Hojo is my name." he said. 'way too perky' I thought to myself. The music came on and I relaxed.

_**Ooooohh**_

_**All that I did was walk over**_

_**Start off by shaking your hands**_

_**that's how it went**_

_**I had a smile on my face**_

_**And I sat up straight**_

_**Oh ya ya**_

_**Wanted to know you**_

_**Wanted to show you**_

_**You don't know me**_

_**don't ignore me**_

_**You don't want me there**_

_**You just shut me out**_

_**You don't know me**_

_**Don't ignore me**_

_**You'd just shut me out**_

_**Make me go away**_

_**No I just don't understand why you**_

_**Wont talk to me hurts that I'm **_

_**So unwanted for nothing don't**_

_**Talk words against me**_

_**I wanted to know you**_

_**I wanted to show you**_

_**You don't know me**_

_**don't ignore me**_

_**You don't want me there**_

_**You'd just shut me out**_

_**you don't know me**_

_**don't ignore me**_

_**If you had your way **_

_**You'd just shut me up**_

_**Make me go away**_

_**Make me go away**_

_**No I just don't understand why you**_

_**Wont talk you me hurts that I'm**_

_**So unwanted for nothing don't**_

_**Talk words against me**_

_**I wanted to know you **_

_**I wanted to show you **_

_**You don't know me**_

_**don't ignore me**_

_**You don't want me there**_

_**You'd just shut me out**_

_**you don't know me**_

_**don't ignore me**_

_**If you had your way **_

_**You'd just shut me up**_

_**Make me go away**_

_**Make me go away**_

_**I tried to belong**_

_**It didn't seem wrong**_

_**My head aches it's been so long I'll**_

_**Write this song if that's what it takes**_

_**You don't know me**_

_**don't ignore me**_

_**You don't want me there**_

_**You'd just shut me out**_

_**you don't know me**_

_**don't ignore me**_

_**If you had your way **_

_**You'd just shut me up**_

_**Make me go away**_

_**Make me go away**_

_**You don't know me**_

_**don't ignore me**_

_**You don't want me there**_

_**You'd just shut me out**_

_**you don't know me**_

_**don't ignore me**_

_**If you had your way **_

_**You'd just shut me up**_

_**Make me go away**_

_**Make me go away**_

_**I finished it and went on to the next. I took one quick look and saw astonished faces.**_

_**Sometimes I get so wired I even freak my self out**_

_**I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby**_

_**Sometimes I drive so fast just to feel the danger**_

_**I want to scream it makes me feel alive**_

_**Is it enough to love is it enough to breath**_

_**Somebody rip my hart out and leave me here to bleed **_

_**Is it enough to die somebody save my life **_

_**id rather be any thing but ordinary please**_

_**To walk within the lines would make my life so **_

_**Boring I want to know I've been to the extreme so knock me off my feet come on**_

_**Now give it to me anything to make me feel alive**_

_**it enough to love is it enough to breath**_

_**Somebody rip my hart out and leave me here to bleed **_

_**Is it enough to die somebody save my life **_

_**id rather be any thing but ordinary please**_

_**Look down your defenses use no common sense**_

_**If you look you that this world is a**_

_**Beautiful, accidental, turbulent succulent opulent**_

_**Permanent no want I wanna taste don't wanna**_

_**Waist it away**_

_**Sometimes I get so wired I even freak my self out**_

_**I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby**_

_**Is it enough, is it enough to breath**_

_**Somebody rip my hart out and leave me here to bleed **_

_**Is it enough to die somebody save my life **_

_**id rather be any thing but ordinary please**_

I stopped and looked at them all. there are more then just the four of them.

"well?" I asked.

"bloody hell I didn't think it possible." Koga said. "your amazing." everyone else accept the one on his arm.

"ha I coulda done better." she said.

"name?" I said.

"huh? Oh. Anyme." she said. She walked up and … god could one call it singing more like screeching. I left telling Hobo the songs. Or was it Hojo? Aah who cares?

I walked in and was confronted by my step-mother and Kagura and Kanna.

"Kagura tells me that you have a friend and that you stole all the hottest boy's in the school." she said.

"For one I didn't even want there attention and two why shouldn't I have a friend." I said knowing I shouldn't have.

"why you…" she said hitting me in the stomach. All my breath went out and I couldn't breath but I refused to fall to me knee's. she slapped me across my right cheek.

"you cant have friends because you are a light-dark mix. A freak of nature. You would have to lie to get a friend about what you are. Kagura you announce to the whole school her friend in particular what she is" my step-mother said.

"yes mother" said Kagura with a grin. I had to bite back a grin myself. I couldn't wait till tomorrow Sango already knows and I don't think she care's what others think of her.

"Freak go do your chores." step-mother said. I did and was done around 11:00 and did my homework and went to bed at 12:00.

That be all


	9. Kagura's big mouth

Me no own the quote's I have been using for the shirts

"You can't have friends because you are a light-dark mix. A freak of nature. You would have to lie to get a friend about what you are. Kagura you announce to the whole school her friend in particular what she is" my stepmother said.

"Yes mother" said Kagura with a grin. I had to bite back a grin myself. I could not wait until tomorrow Sango already knows and I do not think she cares what others think of her.

"Freak go do your chores." stepmother said. I did and was done around 11:00 and did my homework and went to bed at 12:00.

**Now**

I woke up and put on a pair of black baggy pants and a silver tank top that said, "Flying is simple. Just throw yourself at the ground and miss." In black letters. I grabbed my bag put on black eye shadow and snuck quietly down the stairs. It was 4:00 in the morning and I wanted out by 5:00. Before I went to bed last night, I used keade's cell phone to call Sango cell so I could ask her to come early to school around 6:00 in the white garden. She picked up and said she would be there. Rather groggy but it had been 11:54 at night. I grabbed an apple and went out the door. I got there at 5:34 and went to the white garden. I sat on the fountain and decided to practice an interesting song I made that I had not been able to practice yet.

_**Fall back take a look at me and you'll see**_

_**I'm for real I'll feel what only I can feel**_

_**And if that don't appeal to ya let me know**_

_**And I'll go cause I flow better when my colors show**_

_**And that's the way it has to be honestly**_

_**Cause creativity could never bloom in my room**_

_**I'll throw it all away before I'd lie so don't call me with a compromise**_

_**Hang up the phone I got a backbone stronger than yours**_

_**La la la la la la la la la la yeah**_

_**If you're trying to turn me into someone else, it's easy to see**_

_**I'm not down with that I'm nobodies fool nobody's**_

_**If you're trying to turn me into something else**_

_**I've seen it enough and I'm over that**_

_**I'm not nobody's fool**_

_**If you wanna bring me down… go ahead and try! Go head and try**_

_**Don't know you think you know me like yourself**_

_**But I fear that you're only telling me what I want to hear**_

_**Do you give a dame understand that I can't not be what I am**_

_**I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon it's not that simple**_

_**Here we go not so soon**_

_**Might have fallen for that when I was 14 and a little more green**_

_**But it's amazing what a couple of could mean**_

_**La la …. Oh.. Yeah**_

_**If you're trying to turn me into someone else, it's easy to see**_

_**I'm not down with that I'm nobodies fool nobody's**_

_**If you're trying to turn me into something else**_

_**I've seen it enough and I'm over that**_

_**I'm not nobody's fool**_

_**If you wanna bring me down… go ahead and try! Go head and try**_

_**Don't know you think you know me like yourself**_

_**But I fear that you're only telling me what I want to hear**_

_**Do you give a dame understand that I can't not be what I am**_

_**I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon it's not that simple**_

_**Here we go not so soon**_

_**Might have fallen for that when I was 14 and a little more green**_

_**But it's amazing what a couple of could mean**_

_**Go ahead and try**_

_**Try to look me in the eye**_

_**Go ahead and try **_

_**Try to look me in the eye**_

_**But you'll never see inside**_

_**Until you realize. . .**_

_**Things are trying to settle down**_

_**Just trying to figure out**_

_**Exactly what it is I'm about**_

_**If it's with or without you**_

_**I don't need you doubt in me**_

_**If you're trying to turn me into someone else, it's easy to see**_

_**I'm not down with that I'm nobodies fool nobody's**_

_**If you're trying to turn me into something else**_

_**I've seen it enough and I'm over that**_

_**I'm not nobody's fool**_

_**If you wanna bring me down… go ahead and try! Go head and try**_

"Wow Kagome you should play that for the dance." Sango said. "Now do you mind telling me why you called so late last night?"

"My step-sisters found out about our friend ship. They are going to tell the whole school, under decree of my step-mother, what I am."

"Oh that's no good. But I don't think anyone will tease you seeing as word spread about your swordsmanship and horsemanship. Not to mention you only have one class with out Hiei Jaganashi's so I've herd and he is a forbidden child as well and it would be an insult to him and he is the prince." Sango said in one breath.

"You need to take pauses in your speech. Keep doing that and your going to kill yourself." I said smoothly.

"You do care!" Sango said loudly and hugged me. I hate hugs.

"Off" I growled out at her. She instantly let go and took a few steps back.

"Sorry got caught up in the moment" she said blushing. "I forgot you hated hugs." I got up, I began to walk toward the building, and Sango followed. Just as I reached the front, the bell rang and kids rushed in. I walked in and to my first period, me, and Sango separated to go to our classrooms. I got there and went to my seat next to Hiei whom looked at me briefly and I felt a prodding in my head.

"Don't try to read my mind if you want to know something ask." I said.

"Hn"

Hiei's POV

'How did she know I was there? No one ever senses me. Still I wonder what she's so happy about.' I turned back to the front of the class just as the teacher walked in. he started to go on and on about something or another when I herd Kagura whisper to the people around her that Kagome was a worthless forbidden child. A light and dark mix. She was starting to piss me off. She was insulting me my sister as well as the strongest female I have ever seen or herd of.

"Kagura do you have something to share with the class?" the teacher asked three minutes to the bell.

"Yah actually I do. Kagome, my step-sister, is a worthless forbidden child a light dark mix." Kagura said. I distinctly herd Kagome mumbled something like 'your dame lucky that if I harm any of you I will be killed unless given amnesty by the king and what are the chances of that.' I knew right then why she stopped arguing with the teacher on the first day at the threat of a call home. Her parents probably treat her badly. The bell rang but no one moved except me. I waked towards Kagura who had a smile on her face. I punched her in the face giving her a broken nose.

Kagome's pov

I watched Hiei walk over and punch Kagura in the nose breaking it. I let a smile creep upon my lips. This will be interesting.

"Not only have you insulted your sister but me and mine as well?" he said. "I think my father will take interest in this seeing as it's also an insult to him." he then left the room and I followed after.

That is all for now. I am on my marry way with chapter 11 it should be out real soon.


	10. third time and hiei and kurama's talk

Chapter 10. This is the farthest I have ever gotten on a story.

telepathy

"Not only have you insulted your sister but me and mine as well?" he said. "I think my father will take interest in this seeing as it's also an insult to him." he then left the room and I followed after.

NOW

I sat down in my assigned seat next to Hiei.

"Thank you" I said. "I know you didn't do that for me but thank you." that was the third thank you I had ever said in my life. The first was to my mother when I found what she did for me the second was to Sango for accepting me and now to him.

"Hn. She deserved it." Hiei said.

Hiei pov

I knew she probably did not say that often. In fact, she hardly said anything at all. I don't know why that compelled me not to insult her but it did. I decided not to throw it in her face. She has enough from her stepsisters she dost need it from me. I saw a small, almost not even there, ghost of a smile. I felt a swell of pride that I placed it there. I shook it off and wondered what it was about her that compelled me to do and feel such things. I looked at the seat I knew Kurama would sit and found him already there listening to the teacher. 'How long was I spaced out?' I thought to myself. I saw Kurama tap his pencil on the desk, like he dose when something's bothering him.

fox what's bothering you? I asked using telepathy.

I am confused as to why Kagome's sisters would betray there own kin. And why you snapped like that. Kurama said.

I hate people like her. She did that hoping that we would hate her and thank her for saving us from wasting our attentions on a, I quote, worthless mixed breed. I said.

thanks for the info. Do you happen to know what mix she is? Kurama asked.

yes but I am not telling you. I said.

why Yoko said.

How long have you been listening Yoko? Kurama said.

The entire time. Now why won't you tell us Hiei" Yoko said

because it's none of your business. You want to know ask her I said.

So how did you find out? Yoko asked.

I her say what her parents are in swordsmanship class to Sango. I said and closed the link.

Kagome pov

I saw Hiei and that Suuchi boy were both spacing out and wondered what was on there minds. I did homework for my first period since we were just supposed to read a story out of the schoolbook and do the questions for homework and I already did that last night. The homework was a truth or false over what we read from the book so far and it wasn't really hard even though it's already December.

(She started later in the year remember.) I have already read that whole book as well as this one and I'm not worried about bookwork. I also finished my math book too. I finished and looked around everyone but 1 or 2 slackers and Hiei and Suuchi were reading or doing something productive I, having finished everything sat up and stretched. I figured Suuchi had already done it and Hiei just doesn't care, is going to do it at home or like me has already done it. I'm leaning towards the first. I looked over to Sesshomaru whom was finished and reading a book. I didn't have any books other then my schoolbooks and I have already finished and memorized those. I hated to ask but I was bored out of my mind.

"Do you have a spare book I can borrow?" I asked him in barely even a whisper knowing his demon ears would pick it up. He looked at me from his book and nodded pulling a book from his bag.

"Keep it I've already read It." he said quietly. "Why may I ask don't you have one or just read ahead in the text books?"

"Already finished the text books and my so-called family won't let me have anything I find enjoyable and if they found the book I would be in trouble." I said. I knew he knows I am a mix breed and that it was because of that I wasn't allowed anything enjoyable.

"Then ask Hiei to show you a place to put it for over night. Then give it back when your done." he said.

"Think he would?" I asked.

"maybe." he said. I looked at the book and saw it was titled spell fall. It wasn't very long but it was better than nothing. (I've read the book its good.) I was 14 pages from being done by the time the bell rang and I could give it back to him during 3rd period.

I know its short and Kagome was a little too talkative.


	11. science class

CHAPTER 11!

In case your curious the schedules for Hiei Sango and Kagome is

First period social studies for Hiei and Kagome lang arts for Sango

2nd period lang arts for Hiei and Kagome science for Sango

3rd science for Hiei and Kagome social studies for Sango

Lunch all

4th Math all

5th range for Kagome and Sango cooking for Hiei

6th swordsmanship all

I looked at the book and saw it was titled spell fall. It wasn't very long but it was better than nothing. (I've read the book its good.) I was 14 pages from being done by the time the bell rang and I could give it back to him during 3rd period.

NOW

I sat down in my seat and found we were doing a lab project that would take the entire class time.(it's science class remember?) The lab was dissecting a squid and a frog and do a compare and contrast to what we found. We were paired up in three's and I was stuck with the brown haired girl and Hiei for the project. I found the girls name was Yura and that she had a fetish with Sesshomaru's hair. I mean sure his hair was pretty but that is just creepy. I found that Yura was a bit clumsy and took the tools away from her before she did something stupid. I glared at her and told her to just hold the squid still since everyone had to do something.

"Hiei," I asked. "would you dissect the frog?" Hiei nodded and I watched for a second to make sure he new what he was doing. It appeared he did so I got to work on the squid. I did the write up with a few observation from Yura and Hiei but very few from Hiei and mostly dumb things from Yura. We finished early and I read the book some more and only had 7 pages till the end.

I figured I would have to give it to him during swordsmanship since we didn't have the same math class and he didn't have lunch or archery class with me. I walked to lunch and got in line behind Hiei. There was 5 or 6 people ahead of me Sango got in line behind me and Miroku behind her. Sango was wearing a black shirt that said "I do not suffer from insanity! I enjoy it thoroughly!" in white letters and she was wearing black baggy cargo pants. Miroku was wearing a black shirt that said Linken park on it and black leather pants.

"Hi Kagome" they both said. I nodded feeling I have already spoken too much. I got my lunch and headed over to the tree we always sat under. It was strange. I have been here for three days but I cant help but feel like I have been here my entire life. I found Inuyasha already there and I sat down next to him. I thought I herd growling from up in the tree but shrugged it off.

up in the tree+

Hiei pov

I growled when Kagome sat next to the hanyo. I stopped when she looked up and I tried to figure out why I'm so protective of her I settled to the fact I was protective of her because she was like me. A forbidden child. Difference was that my family didn't care and hers well did.

I know I know it's short but it feels like I should stop it here.


	12. Tincy Tiny Problume

Sorry it took so long to get out its been nuts around here so I hope ye haven't given up on me

* * *

Kagome's view

I watched as Sango and Miroku walked over and sat down. I looked to Inuyasha and back to Sango and Miroku. 'I feel like I'm forgetting something.' I thought. Suddenly I remembered.

"it's the day of the dace and I don't have anything to wear. And I have no idea how I'm going to get out of the house." I pulled my legs up and rested my head on my knee's. I sighed.

"Eeeeeeek I don't ether. Were going shopping." She said looking at me.

"I can't go my mother would never allow me to go shopping much less for a dress for a dance." I said. "and I used all of my money to make sure I had at least lunch this year." Inuyasha who obviously wanted to see the odd site of me in a dress spoke up.

"I can pay for ya I need a laugh anyway. And you. In a dress is that laugh." he said obviously. Figuring under the baggy clothes I was unsightly. I rolled my eyes and decided I would just prove him wrong.

"You taking Kikyo again this year." Miroku asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh yah I asked her a few weeks back knowing her she will take forever finding a dress." he said.

"Two more tiny problems .Getting out of the house and getting a way w/going to the mall.

"The first ones easy. Say you have an assignment that you have to go to Sango's house for when you go home and that you might need to spend the night since Sango's going to the ball." Inuyasha said

"that's the most intelligent thing you've ever said and it just might work. I'll even talk to my brother about it to put up excuses for us.

"phweh that is the only intelligent thing he's ever said" I said with a slight grin.

"oh yeah I read on the message board that this was a masked dance to so we will need masks too!" Sango piped in.

later at Kagome's house+

"Are you sure u wanna come in with me?" I asked nervously.

"YES, for the last time YES." Sango said

"Okay" I said pushing open the door.

"Mother I need to talk to you" I barked out in the most agitated manner I could muster. I watched as katasa, my step-mother, walked down the stairs. I saw her eyes drift to Sango.

"yes sweetie" she said. She said in an annoyingly high pitched voice. I wanted more than anything to tell her that sango knew that she treated me like crap but that would ruin the plan.

"hello miss. Higurashi my name is sango and I insist that Kagome spend the night at my house

You see she is really good with a bow and katana and I want her to teach me a few things after I get back and of course I will be going to the dance so she will need to stick around for quite some time so she can teach me more when I get back."

"And she agrees to this?" my mother said softly though I knew she wanted to scream it out. Sango must have sensed it too.

"well she didn't at first but I talked to the teacher and complained that she wasn't willing to help me and the teacher said for me to have a chat with you. My mothers eye twinkled thinking it would torment me.

"very well" she said. Me and Sango went upstairs and packed anything I would need and left. We made it to sangos 3 story home. And found Inuyasha waiting in his red jeep.

"HEY!" Sango yelled waving as we approached. "it worked she thinks me and kagome are practicing swordsmanship." Inuyasha laughed

"What couldn't find a more creative answer." Inuyasha said. Sango smacked him across the head. "oww. Anyway the miroku are going to meat us at the malls formalwear store so we better hurry before miroku becomes banned for life.

* * *

I know I know such a long wait for such a short chapter but a lots been going on and I promise the next chapter will be longer. 


	13. dresses, dresses, dresses

_**

* * *

**_

_**RECAP **_

"HEY!" Sango yelled waving as we approached. "it worked she thinks me and kagome are practicing swordsmanship." Inuyasha laughed

"What couldn't find a more creative answer." Inuyasha said. Sango smacked him across the head. "oww. Anyway the miroku are going to meat us at the malls formalwear store so we better hurry before miroku becomes banned for life.

The drive was rather subdued since we were going to be carful not to allow anyone to know who I am. it's a good thing I requested no one know who I was. They asked why and I just told them it was a family issue and if they wanted me to be able to sing not to let anyone know who I was. They said that they should come up with a name for me to introduce me as. A singers title they call it I think. I came up with silver-blue moon. It was the only one I would allow. They didn't like it but didn't overly protest since I was doing a huge favor since I found they couldn't afford to pay me and were going to say the dance was off but I decided to sing for free as long as they didn't piss me off. We arrived and I followed them to the formal store since I had never been to the mall. I walked in to find miroku groping a store clerk who wasn't allowed to hit him cause she would get fired. I saw she was a bout to give up her job and I decided to step in.

"miroku." I growled out dangerously. "what have I told you about doing that while I'm around." he paled considerably as he turned. He sputtered and winced. I could see he knew what would happen. I rammed my fist into his stomach and turned to the girl. She paled.

"do you have any dresses in my size? I asked. I think she was just realizing I was shorter then her and thought for a moment then nodded. She motioned for me to follow and found a large section for extra small women. They were mostly really girly though.

"do you have a something less girly in the colors black, silver, dark blue, perhaps red?" I asked. It was strange saying so much but it was necessary. She nodded and asked me to wait a minuet to fetch it. I looked over too were sango was piling the less girly dresses in her size on the boys so she could try them on. One after another she tossed them and I could tell she was frustrated. I spotted one she missed and knew it was perfect for her. I grabbed it as I saw the clerk walk out with a few dresses in hand I nodded towards the dressing rooms. She got the idea she set them down in one and turned to me. It was then she saw the dress in my hand. It was black with pink seams and and if you looked at it in the light you could see a large demon cat fighting a dragon in blue and silver sparkles. I turned to the stall sango was in and I draped it over the door.

"try it on" I said. A small hand I knew belonged to Sango grab it and she gasped out a thank you. I looked at Inuyasha and miroku who looked at me confused and tired. I walked into my stall and looked at the dresses. One after another they were tossed onto the wood stall door. Until the very last one. My eyes scanned and felt it was just right. I put it on and I herd sango through the wood.

"kagome oh thank you its perfect. But first the boys should approve then we can look for masks." sango said.

"what do you say we come out at the same time?" I asked.

"okay I cant wait to see what you have. I can already know you have a great sense of style." sango said. I could feel my face heat up and was glad I was on this side of the wood

"Ready boys" sango said to the exhausted boys who had been enjoying the break. I herd duel sighs.  
"yah." they said. We both came out and they gasped.

* * *

Mwwahahaha cliffy. Next one will be out soon but as of now my hands hurt. 


	14. 8,000 9,000

Sorry it took so long to post it I've been camping.

* * *

**RECAP**

"What do you say we come out at the same time?" I asked.

"Okay I can't wait to see what you have. I can already know you have a great sense of style." Sango said. I could feel my face heat up and was glad I was on this side of the wood

"Ready boys" Sango said to the exhausted boys who had been enjoying the break. I herd duel sighs.  
"yah." they said. We both came out and they gasped.

"wow you 2 look good. No great." Inuyasha said. I looked at him awkwardly because that was way out of character for him.

"are you kidding they look better then great they look fantastic." miroku said after wiping some drool of his face. Sango blushed and I just rolled my eyes. They were acting weird. .

Inuyasha's pov

I watched as Kagome and Sango walked out I knew I was gawking but they looked amazing. I couldn't even recognize kagome.( :P u have to wait till the ball for kags dress.)

"wow you 2 look good. No amazing." I said. I knew it was not normal for me to say something so nice.

"are you kidding they look better then great. They look fantastic?" miroku said. I guess I just wasn't grasping that this could even be the cold cruel woman I had come to know. Sure kagome is pretty but dame she looks fine in that dress.

kags pov

"come on lets go look at the masks." Sango said. "they have a whole store dedicated to masks a few stores down." we took off the dresses and made to buy them. Then I saw the price tag. There was no way I could ask Inuyasha to buy this.

"I may have to pick a different dress this one is 8,000$." I said. Inuyasha looked at me.

"oh no you are going to wear that dress at the dance. Money isn't a problem for me. My father is the kings top warrior and my mom is a business woman. Not to mention all the money and stuff from 9,000 generations your getting it." Inuyasha said. He grabbed it and bought it then brought it back to me.

"here." Inuyasha said. Sango looked at the price tag on hers and shrugged. She could afford it. After Sango bought her dress we headed to the masks store. The boys had not gotten there masks either so we bought it and left to go get ready.

* * *


	15. gettin ready for the dance

Hi I bet u people hate me for the wait and are waiting for the reason. Well there is no reason except for that I was too lazy to start it and I had one or two minor comp problems

* * *

After Sango bought her dress we headed to the masks store. The boys had not gotten there masks either so we bought it and left to go get ready.

When we arrived at Sango's it was 5:00. The dance was at 8:00 giving us 3 hour's to get ready. Me and Sango went upstairs and took turns taking showers. We put on our dresses and put some makeup on. We styled each others hair and walked down the stairs both extremely nervous. Inuyasha had changed and picked up kikyo already and it was 7:30.

with the boys and kikyo+ miroku pov

"when will they be done god." Inuyasha complained.

"relax there coming." kikyo said as kagome and Sango walked down the stairs. And I felt my jaw drop it looked wonderful while at the store and looked impossibly more beautiful now though he could say the same for Kikyo in her halter dress so dark of green it was almost black with unattached sleeves that hung from mid upper arm and black high heeled sandals. Her hair was in a loose braid. Her mask was black with a green tint that showed when the light hit it and it looked suspiciously like flames . Kagome was wearing a midnight blue dress with silver seams and silver-blue colored bracers with a black moon on it holding up the barley attached sleeves a braided pony tail held at the bottom with a silver ribbon that had back vines all over. The dress had no back and had strips of cloth in an x pattern. Her heels were also black. Her mask was black with silver vines. Sango had the dress kagome picked out which was black with pink seams and if you looked at it in the light, you could see a large demon cat fighting a dragon in blue and silver sparkles. Her hair was curled and down and her pink streaks were now red. Her heels were red and sandals like the other two. Her mask was pink with black stitches all over.

"I do believe we are escorting the three most beautiful women that the school has and ever will see." I said with a grin holding out my arm for Sango. It was then it hit me.

"kagome it seems you don't have a date." I said.

"I'm the singer I don't need one an for the dance call me silver." kagome said.

the dance 8:00+

"were her and just in time too." Inuyasha said.

* * *

:-P sorry dance isn't till next chap. Oh and it's a dance NOT a ball I have much more to come: )Hehehe. 


	16. dun dun dun! the dance

Sorry for the wait I'm having trouble getting off my lazy bum to write. School started last week too. darkness flame starts to cry waaaaaaaa.

* * *

"I'm the singer I don't need one an for the dance call me silver." kagome said.

the dance 8:00+

"were here and just in time too." Inuyasha said.

NOW

kagome's pov

"no shit Inuyasha." Sango said hitting him upside the head. She turned to me. "hey kagome I was wondering how the singing thing was going to work. Do they have other entertainment or are you stuck on stage the whole time?"

"I'm just going to sing in the very beginning and every once in a while after that if I feel like it." I said getting out. The rest followed. We walked to the gym and went out separate ways me towards the girls locker room entrance, them through the main doors of the gym. I walked in and found everyone frantic. They saw me and looked relieved. I guess they weren't sure if I'd show. I raised an eyebrow.

"we were afraid you weren't going to show." Hojo said.

"it would have ruined the whole dance." said Koga.

"phweh. Ya, ya shut up and go do whatever to get ready for me." I said. 'I've been talking waaaaay to much these days.' I thought to my-self.

Hiei's pov

We were all standing around waiting for the dance to start. I was standing in one of the darker corners with Sesshomaru to get away from the gold digging females and there horrible perfume and overly painted faces. Me and Sesshomaru came with out dates because niether of us wanted too come with some gold digger. I suddenly thought of Kagome. 'I wonder were she's at? Wait why do I care?' I looked around and saw Kurama came with botan, my sister came with no one and was talking to Kuwabara. I didn't see kagome anywhere. 'probable wasn't allowed.' I thought. Just then a boy walked on the stage to the microphone.

"hello everyone and we are sorry for te deay but our singer got here later then expected because of family issues know how about we start this dance and welcome silver-blue moon." he said. Walking off the stage as a beautiful black haired woman walked on.

"all right im sure you all just want to get to the fun stuff and not the boring formality so grab your date and get ready we are starting off with a fast one.

**_Anything but Ordinary_**

_**Sometimes I get so wired I even freak my self out**_

_**I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby**_

_**Sometimes I drive so fast just to feel the danger**_

_**I want to scream it makes me feel alive**_

_**Is it enough to love is it enough to breath**_

_**Somebody rip my hart out and leave me here to bleed **_

_**Is it enough to die somebody save my life **_

_**id rather be any thing but ordinary please**_

_**To walk within the lines would make my life so **_

_**Boring I want to know I've been to the extreme so knock me off my feet come on**_

_**Now give it to me anything to make me feel alive**_

_**it enough to love is it enough to breath**_

_**Somebody rip my hart out and leave me here to bleed **_

_**Is it enough to die somebody save my life **_

_**id rather be any thing but ordinary please**_

_**Look down your defenses use no common sense**_

_**If you look you that this world is a**_

_**Beautiful, accidental, turbulent succulent opulent**_

_**Permanent no want I wanna taste don't wanna**_

_**Waist it away**_

_**Sometimes I get so wired I even freak my self out**_

_**I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby**_

_**Is it enough, is it enough to breath**_

_**Somebody rip my hart out and leave me here to bleed **_

_**Is it enough to die somebody save my life **_

_**id rather be any thing but ordinary please**_

I was stunned she was really, really good. She sung a few more songs before handing it to the d.j. he played a slow song. I wasked up behind her and touched her on the arm. She turned to look at me and I realized I was taller than her and she was definitely not a kid.

"care to dance miss…" I realized I didn't know her name.

kags view

I was off to the side listening as the song began. I felt someone touch my arm and turned. It was Hiei! Ohhh boy he looked good. He was in a black tux with a dark almost black midnight blue undershirt.

"care to dance miss…"Hiei said. 'he, he doesn't recognize me. Duh kagome your in a dress an a mask.'

"you can call me silver for now Hiei." I said. I deliberately said his name to confuse him.

"how do you know my name?" Hiei asked.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. Cliffy. don't ya just hate me. You have to wait for what she says because I'm tired and have school tomorrow. 


	17. the dance! part2

Hola how you all doing? Sorry for the wait but I hadn't gotten around to it. And Kagome is shorter than Hiei

* * *

"care to dance miss…"Hiei said. 'he, he doesn't recognize me. Duh kagome your in a dress an a mask.'

"you can call me Silver for now Hiei." I said. I deliberately said his name to confuse him.

"how do you know my name?" Hiei asked.

NOW

"I know you from school though if you herd my name you probably wouldn't recognize me. But I'll tell you this," I said as I leaned up to whispered in his ear. " I never were dresses and I'm not well liked." I leaned back and smirked. That is something I **never** do but whatever.

"well Silver care to dance with me?" Hiei asked.

"very well Hiei." I said. He led me to a spot on the floor. We danced for a few songs and I decided to go back to the stage.

"Hiei?" I said. "I'm going back on stage okay?" he nodded and led me to the stage. He then left for is dark spot in the room to watch me sing I guess. I walked up on the stage as the song ended and err Hobo Hodo? Whatever. He nodded to me and told the d.j. not to play another.

"would you all like to hear another one?" I asked the crowd. I god a big loud collective "_hell yah!_" for an answer.

"alright ill sing two more songs." I said and thought a moment.

Nobody's Fool (by Avril)

_**Fall back take a look at me and you'll see**_

_**I'm for real I'll feel what only I can feel**_

_**And if that don't appeal to ya let me know**_

_**And I'll go cause I flow better when my colors show**_

_**And that's the way it has to be honestly**_

_**Cause creativity could never bloom in my room**_

_**I'll throw it all away before I'd lie so don't call me with a compromise**_

_**Hang up the phone I got a backbone stronger than yours**_

_**La la la la la la la la la la yeah**_

_**If you're trying to turn me into someone else, it's easy to see**_

_**I'm not down with that I'm nobodies fool nobody's**_

_**If you're trying to turn me into something else**_

_**I've seen it enough and I'm over that**_

_**I'm not nobody's fool**_

_**If you wanna bring me down… go ahead and try! Go head and try**_

_**Don't know you think you know me like yourself**_

_**But I fear that you're only telling me what I want to hear**_

_**Do you give a dame understand that I can't not be what I am**_

_**I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon it's not that simple**_

_**Here we go not so soon**_

_**Might have fallen for that when I was 14 and a little more green**_

_**But it's amazing what a couple of could mean**_

_**La la …. Oh.. Yeah**_

_**If you're trying to turn me into someone else, it's easy to see**_

_**I'm not down with that I'm nobodies fool nobody's**_

_**If you're trying to turn me into something else**_

_**I've seen it enough and I'm over that**_

_**I'm not nobody's fool**_

_**If you wanna bring me down… go ahead and try! Go head and try**_

_**Don't know you think you know me like yourself**_

_**But I fear that you're only telling me what I want to hear**_

_**Do you give a dame understand that I can't not be what I am**_

_**I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon it's not that simple**_

_**Here we go not so soon**_

_**Might have fallen for that when I was 14 and a little more green**_

_**But it's amazing what a couple of could mean**_

_**Go ahead and try**_

_**Try to look me in the eye**_

_**Go ahead and try **_

_**Try to look me in the eye**_

_**But you'll never see inside**_

_**Until you realize. . .**_

_**Things are trying to settle down**_

_**Just trying to figure out**_

_**Exactly what it is I'm about**_

_**If it's with or without you**_

_**I don't need you doubt in me**_

_**If you're trying to turn me into someone else, it's easy to see**_

_**I'm not down with that I'm nobodies fool nobody's**_

_**If you're trying to turn me into something else**_

_**I've seen it enough and I'm over that**_

_**I'm not nobody's fool**_

_**If you wanna bring me down… go ahead and try! Go head and try**_

I herd a lot of clapping and decided to just roll right into the next one.

**_Nobody's Home (by Averill Lavigne)_**

_**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way**_

_**She felt it everyday**_

_**I couldn't help her**_

_**I just watched her make the same mistakes again**_

_**What's wrong what's wrong now?**_

_**Too many, too many problems**_

_**Don't know where she belongs**_

_**Where she belongs**_

_**She wants to go home**_

_**But nobodies home**_

_**It's were she lies**_

_**Broken inside**_

_**No place to go**_

_**No place to go**_

_**To dry her eyes**_

_**Broken inside**_

_**Open your eyes**_

_**And look outside **_

_**Find the reason why**_

_**You've been rejected**_

_**And now you can't find **_

_**What you've left behind**_

_**Be strong be strong now**_

_**Too many, too many problems**_

_**Don't know were she belongs **_

_**Were she belongs**_

_**She wants to go home**_

_**But nobody's home**_

_**Its were she lies **_

_**Broken inside**_

_**There's no place to go no place to go**_

_**To dry her eyes **_

_**Broken inside**_

_**Her feelings she hides**_

_**Her dreams she can't find**_

_**She's losing her mind**_

_**She's falling behind**_

_**She can't find her place**_

_**She's losing her faith**_

_**She's falling from grace**_

_**She's all over the place**_

_**She wants to go home**_

_**But nobodies home**_

_**That's where she lies broken inside**_

_**There's no place to go, no place to go**_

_**To dry her eyes **_

_**Broken inside**_

_**She's lost inside**_

_**Oh ooh oh**_

_**She's lost inside **_

_**Oh ooh oh**_

I got down off the stage and waked over to Hiei. He took me out to the dance floor for a slow dance. At first we danced at arms leangth but got closer and closer. E leaned down and………

* * *

Mwahahahahaha. I am evil. I noticed ur not so enthusiastic in your review so Hahanah here another cliffy :P 


	18. poison

Enjoy your little break J looks around at angry crowed waiting for the chapter. Guess not.

On with the show….err story!

* * *

I got down off the stage and waked over to Hiei. He took me out to the dance floor for a slow dance. At first we danced at arms length but got closer and closer. He leaned down and………

NOW

Suddenly I was ripped away by Sango.

"silver we got to go my brother called and he's sick really sick. I hate to break you away from lover boy there but." She paused looking at me pleadingly "we have to go and help my brother." I nodded.

"I'll tell the crowed I'm leaving and do one last song alright?" she nodded. I walked up on stage and the room quieted.

"I'm afraid this next song will be my last." a lot of cries of disappointment reached my ears. "my friend I came with is having a few family problems. I'm afraid I must go but I'll part with one last song.

Unwanted

_**Ooooohh**_

_**All that I did was walk over**_

_**Start off by shaking your hands**_

_**that's how it went**_

_**I had a smile on my face**_

_**And I sat up straight**_

_**Oh ya ya**_

_**Wanted to know you**_

_**Wanted to show you**_

_**You don't know me**_

_**don't ignore me**_

_**You don't want me there**_

_**You just shut me out**_

_**You don't know me**_

_**Don't ignore me**_

_**You'd just shut me out**_

_**Make me go away**_

_**No I just don't understand why you**_

_**Wont talk to me hurts that I'm **_

_**So unwanted for nothing don't**_

_**Talk words against me**_

_**I wanted to know you**_

_**I wanted to show you**_

_**You don't know me**_

_**don't ignore me**_

_**You don't want me there**_

_**You'd just shut me out**_

_**you don't know me**_

_**don't ignore me**_

_**If you had your way **_

_**You'd just shut me up**_

_**Make me go away**_

_**Make me go away**_

_**No I just don't understand why you**_

_**Wont talk you me hurts that I'm**_

_**So unwanted for nothing don't**_

_**Talk words against me**_

_**I wanted to know you **_

_**I wanted to show you **_

_**You don't know me**_

_**don't ignore me**_

_**You don't want me there**_

_**You'd just shut me out**_

_**you don't know me**_

_**don't ignore me**_

_**If you had your way **_

_**You'd just shut me up**_

_**Make me go away**_

_**Make me go away**_

_**I tried to belong**_

_**It didn't seem wrong**_

_**My head aches it's been so long I'll**_

_**Write this song if that's what it takes**_

_**You don't know me**_

_**don't ignore me**_

_**You don't want me there**_

_**You'd just shut me out**_

_**you don't know me**_

_**don't ignore me**_

_**If you had your way **_

_**You'd just shut me up**_

_**Make me go away**_

_**Make me go away**_

_**You don't know me**_

_**don't ignore me**_

_**You don't want me there**_

_**You'd just shut me out**_

_**you don't know me**_

_**don't ignore me**_

_**If you had your way **_

_**You'd just shut me up**_

_**Make me go away**_

_**Make me go away**_

I have always loved this song since it described what my dad did. I hardly see him anymore. I walked down the stairs and through the clapping crowed to my small group of friends. Its odd having friends. I'm talking more and doing things I don't normally do. We walked over to the car and went to Sango's house. When we got there I distinctly smelled sickness and puke. I walked up the stairs and saw Kohaku leaning over the toilet. Sango pushed in front of me to take care of her brother.

"you guys can ether leave or make yourselves comfy here I think I got it now" Sango said after an hour Kohaku had finally gone to sleep. The others went to the living room. I remained. Sango was about to move him to a bedroom when I stopped her.

"It's better to bring a sleeping bag in here." I said. She thought for a moment and nodded. She looked from me to Kohaku. I got the picture. I sat down next to him and nodded to her. She left to get the bag. I brushed his bangs from his eyes and got a closer sniff to identify the illness. Food poisoning. He must have eaten raw meat or something. Sango walked back in with a yellow sleeping bag and spread it out on the floor. I set him on it and dragged it closer to the toilet. I didn't zip it incase he needed us. I pushed Sango out of the room and into the living room. I sat her down.

"food poisoning." I said. They looked confused for a minute then it dawned on them. Most of them ohed and Sango freaked out.

"w-what food poisoning!" she struggled to get up and go to him but I held her in place with one hand and slapped her with the other. She stopped out of shock.

"Freaking out dose no good all food poisoning means is he ate something bad and it made him ill." I said. "he will be fine but he needs rest." she calmed considerably and finally fell asleep as did the others. I placed blankets around them and sat closer to the door way to keep an ear out for Kohaku. I stayed up all night and he woke only once. He asked weakly were Sango was and I told him she fell asleep fretting over him. As it turned out he accidently drank a glass full of sour milk which left me to wonder how he couldn't taste the difference before that.

* * *

Sorry if the food poisoning thing is wrong but for my porpoise it shall be so. I couldn't think of anything else so whatever. Oh and have any of you drank sour milk before? I herd its awful. 


	19. breakfest!

Hi sorry for the wait it was the end of the quarter last week on Friday and this week was the 1st week of sound quarter. I'm soooo tired its not even funny

On with the show as the little voices in my head say! Just kidding…..or am I? I don't remember (,') 

Oh and the shirt quote. Its mine. Long. But mine.

He asked weakly were Sango was and I told him she fell asleep fretting over him. As it turned out he accidentally drank a glass full of sour milk which left me to wonder how he couldn't taste the difference before that.

I woke up in the morning confused as to were I was. Then I remembered. I was at Sango's house because of the ball and her brother got sick. I use to have a younger brother but he died of an epidemic that only affected male children up to 8. My brother was 7. It was so sad because if it had been just two years later his survival would have been ensured. I changed in the bathroom into a pair of black form fitting black jeans and a short sleeved midnight red shirt that said in silvery blue letters 'why do you hate me so suddenly? is it A because I'm an outcast or B because I couldn't care less who you are' and on the back it said. 'Oh yah. Its because I called you a whore last weekend.' I tied my hair up in a pony tail and braided it. Why? I have no clue. I walked to were everyone was and found them still asleep. I looked at the clock and saw it was only five thirty in the morning. I suppose that's no surprise. I decided to rummage around in the kitchen and found eggs, bacon, oatmeal, bread, fruits, and orange juice. I cooked it all not knowing who ate what but we had a lot of people here so we would need it. They all woke up about an a half an hour later to the smell my freshly finished meal just set on the table. Inuyasha was the first to stumble through.

"Mmmm. Something smells goo…….. What the hell!" he just stood there making the fish face. the others walked in and did the exact same thing as Inuyasha. Kohaku just then walked through rubbing his eyes.

"why is everyone being so loud?" Kohaku asked clearly not awake.

"because there probably shocked I can cook." I said smoothly. "sit eat" I said to Kohaku leading him to the only spot that was different. It had rather subtle food on it. "don't push yourself to eat alright. Food poisoning often brings an unsettled stomach for a while.(I have no idea if its true or not) so a made lighter foods our of what was around." despite how cold and cruel I can be, I have always had a soft spot for kids. My….friends jaws hit the floor. I glared.

"I may usually be rude to you but not to little kids unless they piss me off a lot

Sorry to cut it short but as you may be able to tell I'm to tired to type.


	20. a walk in midnight garden

Hey y'all! Ok first off this IS a Hiei Kagome paring. Second I'm pretty positive if I did a lemon scene anyone who knows me and is reading this would tell my mother or maybe she's reading it. I don't know but I'm sure my mother would a. strangle me, b. tease me to the point of insanity, c. make me delete it, or d a mixture of them. You don't want that to happen do you? Anyway I will probably do a make out scene. And the reason it going so slow is because I hate it when people take there stories too fast. It doesn't make any sense and also to give you all a little hint. In Cinderella there's a ball so far all I've done is a dance. (hint hint). On with the show!

* * *

It had rather subtle food on it. "don't push yourself to eat alright. Food poisoning often brings an unsettled stomach for a while.(I have no idea if its true or not) so I made lighter foods out of what was around." despite how cold and cruel I can be, I have always had a soft spot for kids. My….friends jaws hit the floor. I glared. 

"I may usually be rude to you but not to little kids unless they piss me off a lot."

NOW

They all sat down and dug in. I sat and pulled out an orange and ate it leavening the rest of the food alone. Sango stopped for a second and so did Kohaku who was the only one not eating fast.

"how come you aren't having any of the meal you prepared miss Gale?" Kohaku said. I shrugged. The others stopped and noticed I was eating only an orange.

"unused to eating meals much larger than an orange I guess." I replied.

"why?" Kohaku asked.

"Because my family dose everything in there ability to make me miserable." I said. Kohaku looked really confused.

"why would your family wish you harm?" he asked.

"because I'm an embarrassment to them and I should never have been born." I said in a tone that clearly said 'no more questions'.

"I'm sorry miss kagome" he said sadly. I looked at him in confused but didn't show it.

"why are you sorry you haven't done anything wrong." I said finishing off the orange.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Kohaku said.

"it doesn't bother me anymore. Really it never bothered me its how its always been though its gotten worse over the years especially after my mom died and my father married the harpy I'm suppose to call my mother." I said my voice laced heavily with ice. Everyone but me shivered at it. I got up and grabbed my stuff.

"I'm headed to school.

"why its only 6:20am?" Inuyasha asked. I just walked out the door not bothering to answer. I walked to the school and got there at 6:38 I decided that I would explore the grounds a bit more instead of staying in the white garden. ' I hate the color white anyway. Its too pure.' -its sad that you think that kagome- 'dame it Midoroku I told you not to interfere with privet thoughts. -not going to ask why I haven't been to see you all this time- 'not really' -kagome- 'fine why were you not there- 'because I'm going to be taking physical form soon- 'oh joy now it will be easier to be rid of you.' -no not joy I wont be able to train you after this and we still haven't gotten you your soul pet. We have to do it tonight we cant put it off any longer- 'dame that sucks. We cant make it to the weekend?' -no- 'my………friends will be suspicious. Dame do you know how weird it is for me to use that word after so many years of having no one' I came to a garden much like the white one only filled with black plants facing a beautiful lake so deep it looks like obsidian (in other words the surface was black and shiny) it faced west so it was in the shadows giving it an eerie look I was sure kept most away. I thought back to the dance and wondered what Hiei did after I left I shifted through my stuff looking for my art pad I had grabbed before it could be thrown away bye Kagura because she found she sucked ass at drawing. I however was good really good I suppose. I drew the garden after having set my watch alarm to keep me from being late.

HIEI VIEW YAY

I jumped to the roof and over to the midnight garden as I named it. I didn't want to call it something totally uncreative like my sister did with the white garden. I was about to jump down when I saw a flash of platinum. What was Sesshomaru doing here? Wait Sesshomaru is taller then that and never slouches. But who else could it be? No one else was allowed in here they all know that. Its obviously not that half-breed Inuyasha but who else has that color hair….. Kagome yes it must be. Strange she seems comfortable most people are set on edge or scarred of this garden even Sesshomaru gets nervous in this garden. I looked closer and saw she was drawing. I didn't know she could draw. She's drawing the garden at night with the full moon overhead. Everything seems so life like even though it's only in pencil. 'I'm going to stop worrying about it.' and so I did I tried to keep my mind on other things but it kept drifting to last night. Who was she? she was an amazing singer they said she goes to this school. I cant shake the feeling that I know her.

_Beep, beep, beep_

'huh.' I looked down and saw her turn a timer off on her watch. 'it must be almost time to go in.' I went to the front entrance jumped down and walked in. I went into the classroom and sat down kagome following soon after.

"Hn. Morning" I said. I don't know why I talked. I just did.

"morning" she said. Sitting next to me. The teacher walked in not bothering to say hi. It wasn't like we were going to answer. We sat in silence as everyone else walked in.

"you are good at drawing you know. I saw you in my garden. Why were you there anyway you aren't suppose to you know." I said.

KAGOME POV

I looked at him angry despite the compliment the picture wasn't meant for anyone, even his, eyes. I decided for a second time not to grace something with an answer merely picking up my pencil and twirling it around my fingers.

* * *

I made it long without songs aren't you all proud. : ) 


	21. Finally taking a stand

* * *

I looked at him angry despite the compliment the picture wasn't meant for anyone, even his, eyes. I decided for a second time not to grace something with an answer merely picking up my pencil and twirling it around my fingers.

"Aren't you going to answer him after all he took the time of day to talk to you even though you're an unworthy low class….SMACK." the girl that was in front of Sesshomaru was now on the floor nursing a broken jaw.

"If you really think for a minute I care who he is, that he talked to me, or that I was going to let you bad mouth me you are more of an idiot than he is if he thinks I'm not pissed that he spied on me or that he saw my drawings something I allow no one see." I sneered. She burst into tears. I sat back down. Not even sparing ether a glare. I spent the rest of the day avoiding Hiei who was for some odd reason following me around trying to talk to me up until lunch. I managed to lose him and get to the tree. I decided that today I would sit in the tree rather than under it so I sat in one of the lower hanging branches my back leaning against the trunk of the tree and one leg off the branch the other with the knee raised as I waited for the others. Still yet seething. Everyone but Hiei who I had suspicions knew but didn't care and my stepsisters who are now walking toward me.

"Hey forbidden get down here and leave we're sitting here today oh and get our lunches while you're at it." Kagura yelled up to me. I ignored her. At this point I didn't are I was willing to take the consequence. I was tired of taking this shit maybe now I can tell of my….friends everything including that I am of forbidden blood.

"Hey I gave you an order you useless bitch do you want me to tell mom that you hurt us in a physical way. Then you'll be put to death."

"I believe she would get a trial first and she has royal pardon from me if she dose after all mental abuse is a good enough reason for me to fight back." It was Hiei.

"Living with them is a good enough reason to fight back." I snorted.

"Agreed." A chorus of three voices came. "Especially if this is how they normally are besides I thought you had 2nd lunch not 1st."

"The teacher switched to first for today. Not that it's of any of your business. Besides why do you care about a forbidden child or did she tell you?" Kanna said.

"No but it's perfectly reasonable that she didn't its. Not exactly something you yell out to the world."

I knew, I really just don't care, and I don't see how it really matters. A friends, a friend no matter the heritage.

"Same as miroku said I'm a hanyo I know the feeling only she's got it worse." Inuyasha said. I could tell now that these were the real deal. They accept me for me. A light smile graced my lips. I herd a barely audible gasp from Hiei who must have seen it.

"That's quiet possibly the most mature decision I've seen you guys or anyone really make." I said. Sango must have seen through the snide comment.

"Your welcome." she said smiling wide.

* * *

Hey, sorry it's so short and took so long. I went to Japan to visit my brother who is in the navy. However, he's in the medical area and was stationed in the marine base in Iwakuni. I have no idea if I spelled that right. Anyway I couldn't take my laptop because it was just far too much work and well here we are I'm back with a sadly short chapter. 


	22. confusing them all and one month later

* * *

"That's quiet possibly the most mature decision I've seen you guys or anyone really make." I said. Sango must have seen through the snide comment.

"Your welcome." she said smiling wide.

NOW

I just shrugged. Kagura and Kanna both gaped.

"you, you would be friends with forbidden trash." they said at the same time.

"if anyone is trash its you two." Sesshomaru said walking towards us.

"hello, oh yah this is yours." I said tossing him the book he lent me. He caught it and nodded.

"stealing now are we. And you aren't suppose to bring anything home without permission." Kanna said. I sighed.

"I didn't. I stayed at Sango's remember." I said.

"Oh yah and were going to tell her about you two being friends then you will get punished for lying." Kagura said.

"ah but you see Kagura she didn't lie I did." Sango said. Hiei was watching the exchange obviously confused.

"So I was right you did go to the ball. Strange though I never saw you." Kanna said. I snorted.

"of course we spent most of the time glaring at that bitch who sang. The stupid girl captured everyone's attention even the princes." Kagura said.

"she wasn't even that good." Kanna said. I laughed. People stared even my friends in shock. I smirked.

"you, my dear **step** sisters were glaring at me all night." I said. They looked confused. I jumped down. "well lunch is over and I'm bored of looking at you." I walked off to my next class just as the bell rang that signaled lunch was over.

I sat down in my seat just as Hiei walked in. he walked up and sat in his seat next to me Sango fallowed soon after.

"that was awesome." she laughed. I nodded.

"what did you mean they were glaring at you all night." he said.

HEIE POV

She turned towards me and I noticed she had the same blue and silver eyes as silver, but there's no way, she's… well she did say she wasn't well like which is true of kagome the whole school hates her except her small group of friends. I don't know silvers personality was far more relaxed and carefree.

"That, is none of your business." she said. "but thanks for the help with the sluts." I couldn't help but slightly blush. I knew coming from her that's a very large compliment. She turned back to Sango and they passed notes for the rest of the class. I left for my cooking class and paired up with Sesshomaru who oddly also chose this class. I decided to ask Sesshomaru the question that's been nagging at me since the dance.

"Sesshomaru," I said. He turned towards me.

"yes." he replied.

"do you know who silver was. Her real identity I mean." I asked.

"yes I do but I will leave it to her to tell you. I will tell you this though. She is near you a lot during classes. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't care your rich or that you're a prince. Also she isn't well liked." he replied.

"how do you know her?" I asked.

"I've run across her singing in the white garden before." he said and went back to making stir fry and I went back to my cookies.

Kags pov

I walked into archery class and sat next to Sango. We sat in silence while others came in and sat around us. They were all chatting about the dance, mostly about me. Though they don't know that. The teacher called for quiet and told me and kikyo to continue teaching the others. I came close to smacking a few of them to see if it would knock some sense in them and quit the malformed stance. Sango so far was the best. By the end of the lesson most had given up the stance and finally listened to me after Sango reminded them that the stance I was teaching was the one that I used on the first day. Some were still being stubborn though. We walked to our next class as Sango ranted on about them not listening to me since I was obviously a professional at. In truth my archery skills sucked compared to my skill with a blade but I could see I was better then most. I'm not blind. We spent the next period sparring on individual matches though most stopped to watch mine and Sango's when we prepared to start.

"I will restrict myself to slightly better than your skill level so you can actually improve instead of being on your ass half the time." I said.

"gee thanks for the vote of confidence." Sango retorted.

"remember the last match?" I asked. Yesterday nothing happened as the teacher noticed no one was really paying attention enough to spar so I was of course talking about the match in front of everyone. Sango blushed.

"oh yah." She mumbled. We fought through out the period with me pushing her hard trying to get her to use more defense and dodging.

"if the enemy cant hit you, you can't lose." I explained quickly. I stopped my assault. She then started to attack me. I made a fake opening and she went for it. I flicked my wrist and her sword went flying. "create fake openings and you can catch your opponent off guard. But be careful some more skilled fighters can often use your own trap against you." we fought for the rest of the class with me giving careful hints.

one month later+

Over the past month me and Hiei have grown slightly closer. He still doesn't know about me being silver to my knowledge. My step-mother freaked when she found out me and Sango tricked her and I went to the dance though they still don't know who I was. Midori and I have met up several times after chores and homework to improve my skills now. I matched her and the others she brought with her easily and often fought several at a time which is quiet a feat I'm told. Midoroku is one of the best fighters to ever exist. Sango has improved a lot and our group has grown closer. Our group is generally avoided as we were known as outcast. It greatly confused them though when two of the most popular boys in school talk to us. Well mostly they talked to me. The red head and his group occasionally tried to talk to me which confused and pissed off other students and even teaches. I had all the most popular kids in school trying to talk to me. Oh and we have another in our group though mast still refuse to call her part of the group even though she spends most of her time with ether us or the red head Suka Senca Suuchi yah Suuchi I think that's it. Her name is Yukina. She is a really nice girl who has that idiot with orange hair drooling after her. She is Hiei's sister and he was the one who introduced us. She has blue hair and red eyes like Hiei's. today is the day of the contest between the students. There will be no classes as everyone will be there to watch the contest. First up was me vs. Koori Tsars.

* * *

Well the contest is coming aren't you happy. Oh and Midori is Midoroku by the way. Sorry it took so long February is kind of a touchy month. Oh and give me your opinion on this poem tell me if you like it or not don't be afraid if you don't like it say so its not like I will stop writing if you do my poetry and writing are strictly separate. 

_**Black And White**_

I walk in this black and white world world

Only I am grey

I do not fit on ether side,

Yet I fit in both

I see not right or wrong,

But how it seems for both sides

I pick the side I have more beliefs in,

But in truth I am neutral

I do my best not to turn I blind eye,

But I do not always succeed

I am nether good or bad,

In truth few are

It is impossible to find,

A person who has never done wrong,

Or a person who has never done good

I am grey in a black and white world

And I'm slowly turning things grey.


	23. the fight

First up was me vs. Koori Tsars.

NOW

Koori is a rather bit of a weakling and well she was really easy to beat. She had charged at me and I dogged and kicked her in the back so she fell down on her stomach, stepped on her back and pointed my sword at the back of her neck. The rest of my appoints were easy enough to beat and the same went for Sango which shocked a lot of people. You see Sango was by no means weak but she always used the same moves and that made her too predictable but now she's fighting more like me mixing different style together to make a kind of super style. Taking the best out of all of them though she still doesn't know as many as me she's more than a match for most of these people. Now it was the match to decide who would be the two who fought for the semi finals. Who ever won this would face Sesshomaru. Inuyasha vs. Sango. I already have my spot after out speeding Koga of the wolf tribe. That guy is absolutely obsessed with me, its really annoying. I turned to watch the match. They bowed to each other and they began. Inuyasha unsheathed his fang. He charged bravely but stupidly. Sango ducked and dived between his leges kicked him in the back of the knee and quickly got up and stepped on his back after he fell and pointed the tip of the sword at the back of Inuyasha's neck. People were shocked she had never beaten him before. Sango lost at the match between her and Sesshomaru though but he wasn't named second best fighter for nothing though if I have my say Sesshomaru will be third best and Hiei second. Sango sat by me out of breath. "Sorry guess this means there wont be a match between me and you." Sango said.

"It's fine." I replied. I waked up to the ring and face my opponent . Sesshomaru. We bowed and the match started. He pulled out his sword and gracefully attacked. I blocked and forced his sword to the side stuck mine in the ground beside me and grabbed both his wrist in one fluid motion. He looked startled and new there was no way he would win this. I kicked up and hit him in the face moved my grip as he fell back to his bade guard and took his sword from his hand pulled mine out of the ground put my foot on his chest and crossed the swords in an x against his neck his neck. I was now Hiei's opponent. People gasped once more shocked. Hiei now stepped into the ring and bowed I bowed back. The match began and I found myself on the defense then the offence as we fought the only thing that announced we were still here was the sound of metal on metal. We were going so fast that no one except each other could what was happening. I rather the blocked Hiei's next attack slashed at the sword. Hiei not expecting an attack from that angle lost his sword and faster that even Hiei could see I had my sword against his neck. I had won. Everyone was shocked to silence as the referee shakily announced my win even Hiei himself.

"you are a most worthy opponent Hiei" I said and openly smiled like I had as silver. The whole audience gasped as this was the first smile they had ever seen from me. The king and queen who had come up to watch were gaping openly as there son, the one considered a best fighter since Midoroku was beaten. "though I must say there's a slight problem with your title of being the best since Midoroku."

"And what is that?" he said and looked at me accusingly.

"Your better." I said sheathing my sword. "I should know she trained me. Its amazing what you can learn from dreams isn't it." I walked away. There were murmurs all around me as I did. Man was I glad Kagura, Kanna and the rest of my thrice dammed family didn't show up. I cast a quick spell to make people incapable of letting the overhear or tell them that bit of information as the whole city had shown up as well as a spell to keep them form sharing it with anyone besides those that had shown up.

Well what do you think. I know I'm bad at fight scenes but its something I needed to do for the plot line. and i am so sorry i hadn't realized i had skiped this chapter.


	24. passing notes

hi! hope yall are ready for this and im sorry for the long wait which if you reading my harry potter fan fic that it was for getting ready for the wasl and i had a virus or 500 and then i went camping this week and i had forgotten to write a chapter for this story but i had a lot of free time when im out camping as i always do and i finaly got around to writing this. its about three pages long and no songs.

i dont own the quote.

* * *

"Your better." I said sheathing my sword. "I should know she trained me. Its amazing what you can learn from dreams isn't it." I walked away. There were murmurs all around me as I did. Man was I glad Kagura, Kanna and the rest of my thrice dammed family didn't show up. I cast a quick spell to make people incapable of letting them overhear or tell them that bit of information as the whole city had shown up as well as a spell to keep them form sharing it with anyone besides those that had shown up.

Hiei view

'she…beat me.' I thought as she held the sword against my neck. The referee confirmed it and Kagome pulled her kattana away from my neck. 'how did she learn to fight so well.'

"you are a worthy opponent." She said. I couldn't help but think about how pretty she was. 'STOP what about silver' I thought. Then hell froze over. Kagome smiled. The same smile he had seen on silvers face. I herd the crowed gasp. 'No she can't be.' I mentally shook my head to clear it. "though I must say there's a slight problem with your tittle of being the best since Midoroku." 'WHAT she beats me and now she's rubbing it in my face. She really is just like everyone else.'

"And what is that?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"your better" she said sheathing her sword. 'what the..' " I should know she trained me. Its amazing what you can learn from dreams isn't it?" she walked away and I felt a spell settle over me. I fought it a minute but I lost. I now knew I couldn't speak of the smile, or of her training with Midoroku to anyone that wasn't here. 'why did she do that? Oh yah her family. They aren't here.' I walked dazed towards my parents and my sister.

"Hey there. Looks like you finally met your match eh?" my dad said. I just nodded.

"You know she kind of cute you should ask her on a date." my mom said. She was obsessed with me hooking me up with someone. I sighed and shook my head.

"Do you think she was telling the truth about the training with Midoroku?" my dad asked.

"Probably. She isn't a show off and she isn't known for lying. Though she also isn't one for smiling ether so…" I trailed off.

"Hmm well she should smile more. She looks gorgeous when she does." Yukina said.

"More like she looks like silver." I mumbled under my breath.

"What do you mean she looks like silver when she smiles?" My mom asked.

Yukina looked thoughtful. " I think he means that girl who sang at our dance. He danced with her a few times. Come to think of it she was the only one he danced with." she said. I glared at her.

"Oh was she pretty? Who was she?" my mom asked.

"She was better then gorgeous and… I don't know who she was." I said dazed.

"Oh why not?" my mom asked.

"It was a masked dance so she wore a mask." Yukina said.

"can we go now?" I said sighing.

Kag view

'I suppose this was a very successful day.' I thought to myself as I opened the front door.

"Your late." my step mother said.

"I told you yesterday and today that I had a compotation to participate in since I had fighting classes in school. I was required to go." I said. It was true I was required to go by the teacher. My step mother growled.

"Clean the whole house top to bottom before you go to bed." she ordered before smacking me across the cheek cutting me deeply in the cheek. I didn't so much as turn my head.

"Fine." I said before getting to work. My step mother as she passed at one point decided to make things worse and used her knife against my back and the back of my hands. My hands hurt pretty bad from the cleaning products and probably wouldn't go away for a few days. I bandaged my hands and back making sure my fingers were still usable. This happened all the time though this is the first time I had wounds that were going to be there when I went to school. She was usually more careful then that. Yes I have had some really bad wounds and I often went witout food for weeks at a time. She sever went so far I could die though. I sighed and went to sleep.

When I got up the next morning I showered and put on a pair of baggy black jeans with blood red stitching and a blood red shirt that said "Don't knock on death's door. Ring the bell and run - He hates that." In black. I also put on red fingerless gloves. I looked at the time. It was only 4:30 am. I sighed but went downstairs got something to eat and left for school. I sat down in the midnight gaden and once again began to draw. This tine of my happiest memory. The dance were me and Hiei were dancing. And then of me holding a kattana to Hiei's neck. The rush I had experienced when I beat such an accomplished fighter was amazing. Me and Midoroku had finished the soul pet that night and I practiced on my own. My soul pet was as it turned out actually two something that had never happened before apparently. A wounded black phoenix and a silver wolf. I drew them too. I could summon and un summon them at will. I also know how to control the grey dragon I have a tattoo of on my arm. The tattoo has been there from birth and unles I seal it it would come out every time I was hurt lonely or sad. Which was always. I looked at my watch and noted it was almost time to go in and I picked my stuff up and headed in just as the bell rang. I walked into the classroom and noted that surprisingly Hiei hadn't shown up yet. I made a quick decision and got out the picture of me and him dancing and placed it face down on his desk and sat down in my own. The drawing was only a sketch but it was petty good. Hiei came in right after I sat and sat down in his own seat and noticed it. He flipped it over and I watched him trough the corner of my eye as he looked at studied it.

"Who.." he said looking around and his eyes landed on me. "Did you…?" he justured at the picture. I nodded. "Why?"

"I noticed how happy silver was and from what I hear you were quiet infatuated with her. I thought you'd like it. If you don't.." I trailed off. I wasn't any good at this sentimental stuff.

"No! I mean.. I like it. I just wish I knew who she was." Hiei said.

"Why don't you ask Hobo or Hoda or whatever his name was." I said.

"You mean Hojo? Why would I ask him?" Hiei asked. I don't know why I am doing this.

"Well wasn't he in charge of finding the singer? At least that's what I herd. Kagura was whining about how she wasn't picked and how he obviously had bad taste in music. Personally I think her singing voice is worse then nails on a chalkboard." I said. 'Hojo you had better not tell him who I am or you are so dead and Hiei will hate me for not telling him.' I thought

"Thanks for the information… you know I never saw you at the dance. But you must have been there because this is exactly how she and I looked. Where were you?" Hiei asked.

"Oh you saw me alright. You just didn't realize it was me probably. I couldn't even recognize myself. Which was good because if Kagura and kanna found out…" I tailed off when the door opend and Sesshomaru came in. He nodded to me and Hiei and sat down

"I still can't believe Hiei lost to you. But admittedly better you then anyone else. Were you seroius wen you said…." he seemed to be choking on his words and once more the door opend and Kagura and kanna walked in.

"Why did we come this early again?" Kagura asked Kanna. Kanna just glared.

"Because if were late again we'll be suspended." Kanna said. It was true. Since Kagura and kanna were so obsessed with the way the looked and slept to long they were always late. Sesshomaru was very confused now because he couldn't seem to be able to ask his question though he stopped trying now that Kagura and Kanna were in the room. I took out a small notepad me and Sango used to pass notes and tore out a clean page.

I used a spell to keep people from talking about it around people who wern't there so it don't reach my relatives ears. Kag

Why? Sess

They don't know and I really don't want them too. Kag

Sesshomaru just nodded and pocketed the note. After that I sat back and went along with class. The rest of the day was pretty much the same only no one asked about what I said though i assume it was because Sesshomaru spread it around. After telling Hiei first of course. Hiei was rather fidgety though. Probably because he couldn't wait to go ask Hojo about silver.

Hiei view

It was lunch time and I tracked down Hojo finally at one of the tables.

"Who was she?" I asked briskly as he was sitting alone. He looked up sharply.

"Who was who" he asked.

"The person who sang at the dance." I said. He began to shake.

"I.. I'm not supposed to tell anyone it was part of the agreement. I…I'm so sorry." he said quivering. I sighed but nodded. I could order him to tell me and override the agreement but that would probably piss her off. I walked away to get my lunch and go sit with kagome and the others. The school while still didn't like kagome and the group had gotten used to the fact that me and Sesshomaru always sit with her. There was a ridiculous rumor going around that her and Sesshomaru were dating. Sesshomaru liked her well enough but had settled for a brother role. It pissed Kagome off to no end And for some reason pleased him a lot. I sat down rather dejected. No one asked why to which he was grateful.

* * *


	25. the message

I know it has been like forever since I last updated sorry.

I sighed but nodded. I could order him to tell me and override the agreement but that would probably piss her off. I walked away to get my lunch and go sit with Kagome and the others. The school while still didn't like Kagome and the group had gotten used to the fact that me and Sesshomaru always sit with her. There was a ridiculous rumor going around that her and Sesshomaru were dating. Sesshomaru liked her well enough but had settled for a brother role. It pissed Kagome off to no end And for some reason pleased him a lot. I sat down rather dejected. No one asked why to which i was grateful.

NOW

Hiei's view at the palace

I am on my way to the throne room to see what my parents want. I opened the door and walked casually before my parents.

"You asked for me father, mother?" I said

"yes your 18th birthday is next month and by law you must at least be engaged by then or the choice will be taken from you and you will have to marry Azuki Moon." mother said. I didn't bother hiding my disgust. I _hate_ her. "Now I now you detest her and so I propose a masquerade ball which all eligible maidens are required to attend and at midnight we have them all unmask and see if you don't find someone. It will take place in a week." I knew there was no changing her mind and besides maybe silver will be there. '_And Kagome.' _he thought it was true through these past months he had fallen for her but there was no way he would make a move until he saw silver again to tell her of his feelings for Kagome so to make a clean break he really liked them both though but he barley knew silver.

Kagome's view one day later at home.

_**Ding dong**_

"Get the door bitch now!" came my stepmother. I sighed as I got up from cleaning Kagura's bedroom. It was times like this I'm glade we moved from the manner because this one is smaller and easier to clean. I walked over to the door not limping despite my injuries. None of the injuries of course showed. My left leg was sprained and the right severely burned.

"What do you want." I asked after opening the door to a young man with the royal symbol.

"Hello. First off are you miss Kagome?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes I am. What do you want." I glared coldly.

"My prince personally asked for this to be delivered to you." he said handing me a letter. "Also I request a meeting with all occupants of this house." I nodded.

"Wait here a moment." I said turning on my heel and going into the near by living room were everyone was doing various things. "A messenger from the royal family requests a meeting with _all_ of the occupants of this house. Do I let him in?" I asked

"Yes now go get him." My step mother snapped. I just turned on my heel again and went and led the messenger to the room. To which after I leaned against the wall nearest the exit for a quick escape.

"Hello. The king and queen are throwing a ball for their son so he may choose a bride." he started off. My step-sisters squealed and my attention snapped to the messenger. "**_every_** eligible girl that is at least 16 must attend. Thank you for your time." He said bowing as he left. My steps were all exited and I decided raining on their parade was worth a beating.

"You realize that means _I_ have to go too right." I said. My dad who was drunk glared at my as he got up and he punched be in the ribs. He preceded to beat me for the next hour. He was so lucky I can't fight back or he would be dead. I dragged myself upstairs to get out my first aid kit and decided to use my abilities to heal up leaving just the sprain and the burn I had before. I fell asleep planning on healing the burn and sprain tomorrow.

There we are mentions of the ball I know this is a little different but bear with me eh I did say it was my own twist.


	26. The Ball and I Love You

Okay I finally have some inspiration J. I knew what I want to do but couldn't seem to sit down and do it. There wont be many chapters after this one. I am soooooo sorry for the wait.

* * *

"You realize that means _I_ have to go too right." I said. My dad who was drunk glared at my as he got up and he punched be in the ribs. He preceded to beat me for the next hour. He was so lucky I can't fight back or he would be dead. I dragged myself upstairs to get out my first aid kit and decided to use my abilities to heal up leaving just the sprain and the burn I had before. I fell asleep planning on healing the burn and sprain tomorrow.

I woke on the morning of the ball with many bruises from me 'family'. they really didn't want me to go. I knew that my 'mother' had already locked my door during the night to prevent me from going. I thought a lot through the week about the unmasking. I already knew I was going as Silver but… do I stay for the unmasking? I knew I needed to tell him and this _was_ the perfect opportunity. 'I suppose I'll have to just decide when I am there. Sango and Inuyasha and Miroku are going to break me out at 2 pm and the ball starts at 6 ending at 1 in the morning.

I sat there on my bed listening to my step sister squealing and giggling about how the prince simply _had _to choose them after seeing them all dressed up. I snorted. As if Hiei would care. I finally accepted that I have fallen for Hiei and I knew he liked Silver…but what about me, all of me, both Silver and Kagome. I sighed heavily even as my sharp ears took in the soft thump of a ladder hitting just below my window. Sango and the others were here. I got up and opened my window. Neither of us talked till we got to Miroku's car.

"you okay?" Sango finally asked when we had set out in the car. She was referring to that I still had a few unhealed bruises

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm pretty used to it." I replied. I concentrated more healing the rest of the bruises and cuts. Until finally by the time we reached Sango's they were all gone. I got out with Sango and we went to her room saying hi to Kohaku on the way. We had bought ballroom gowns the day after the announcement and Sango once more took them. As we finally finished dressing it was 5:20 and the guys had been waiting for 10 and getting highly impatient. When we went down like last time mouths dropped. I was once more Silver with the same mask as last time but I was wearing a black dress that was tight at the torso and flared out at the waist to my ankles which were softly wrapped in silver colored high heeled sandals showing the pale skin of my feet. My skin was devoid of makeup save for a deep blood red colored lipstick that was lightly applied my hair which seemed glossier was down spiraling down my back in a waterfall of black and silver tresses. My eyes silver and blue eyes were encased in my mask and my dress had a silver blue see-through gossamer hanging around off the waist opened in the front to better show the skirt underneath. The sleeves were long but tight encasing my arms in the silky smooth material of the dress straight up to the wrists.

Kikyo who had already arrived was also wearing a similar dress in a light green with dark green gossamer with the same mask as last time and green eye shadow and a medium red lipstick with light blush on her cheeks as well. Her hair was half up and half down.

Sango was wearing her hair down as well with ruby highlights and was in a ballroom dress exactly like mine in deep almost black red with the gossamer being a black color to better show the dresses red color. She was wearing a black mask with red sparkles and her face had a light dusting of blush with a light red colored lipstick. Needless to say we looked dame good. The boys just decided to wear a tuxedo with white masks.

Miroku was the first to recover and adorned a lecherous grin. "Seem you three are once again going to be the belle of the ball." Sango blushed but me well…

"Wipe that dammed gin of your face letcher. don't forget what I told you the day we met." I growled.

#flashback#

"Fair maiden." Miroku said taking my hand. I looked at him annoyed he was touching me. "Would you bear my child?"

"No" I said. "And if you ever ask that to anyone or do anything perverted near me I will do worse to you than I did to the last buffoon whom dared touch me without permission." I then punched him in the stomach then kneed him in the balls. He passed out.

#End flashback#

Miroku paled and shuddered at the memory. We quickly got in Miroku's car once more and left for the palace. The palace was gorgeous with its spiraling ivory towers and stained glass windows it was quite a sight. We got out of the car handing the keys to the valet and went up the 20 some steps and along the halls as directed to the ornate doors to the ballroom. As we walked through many in the room including what could only be Hiei in a white shirt and black slacks the shirt had the royal symbol on it which was a black flame inside a ball of blue ice. It looked good but obviously he was uncomfortable in it. When he saw me he smiled and walked up through the crowd of dancers many of whom including my steps stopped to see what he was doing or to let him through. Sango and the others gave me a quick good bye as he approached and left for the dance floor. Sango sending me a knowing smile. I scowled at her. I hate that smile. I turned to Hiei whom paused for a moment seeing my scowl but presses back on shaking his head. I knew he now had a slight idea of who I was but was dismissing it as impossible. I couldn't say if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Silver, it is good to see you again." Hiei said his tone a little less cold than normal as he inclined his head at me. I gave him a smile and once more I saw him freezing thoughtfully for a moment.

"Figured out who I am yet? I assure you I've give you plenty of clues. Both as I am now and as who I really am." I said my smile morphing into a smirk. He shook his head slowly.

"No but I'm starting to fell like I'm being incredibly dense." he said in quietly so no one else would hear. He scowled a little but then relaxed. "will you allow me this dance?" he said clearly offering his hand.

"I suppose" I said somewhat playfully which was highly unlike me but I was in a relaxed mood tonight. We danced for a while but he would look up at the door each time it opened and frowned when it wasn't who he was looking for. At one point the grimaced and when I asked why he did he told me that Azuki Moon just walked in and that he despised her. But that wasn't who he was looking for though he quite clearly avoided her as he still kept looking up each time the door opened. I frowned, who was he looking for. I felt my hart drop . As we stopped for a while to get refreshments I decided to ask.

"who are you waiting for?" I asked softly after he handed me my drink. He froze and swore.

"I… well you see I… I barley know you and I kind of fell for this girl I know… her names Kagome and she hasn't shown up yet." he said acting rather out of character as he had all night. I blinked. 'wait a tick did he just say…'

"Wait Kagome… Kagome Higurashi?" I asked shocked. He nodded and I smirked. He looked a little shocked. "well if its Kagome then I really couldn't care less. Why haven't you told her though? Also why go through the ball when you already have someone you like?" he breathed a sigh of relief.

"well while I l…love Kagome I like you a lot as well and I felt like I needed to see you one last time before I told her and well I have no idea how to tell her. I'm not exactly experienced in this sort of thing." I smiled which caused him once more to stop and look at me thoughtfully once again. 'you just did stupid' I thought amused.

"Oh, im sure you'll figure it out and ask tonight and you may as well stop looking. Shes already here." I said in a knowing way. 'So _this_ is why Sango uses that dammed smile, it feels really good' I thought vaguely amused. This year has done a lot towards opening both of us up. Hiei scowled.

"your using that same smile Seshomaru has been sporting all week." Hiei said grouchy. I laughed and Hiei looked at me suspiciously.

"You have a friend doing that to you too then" I said smoothly. He scowled more. I sipped my drink slowly.

The night was passing quickly and all to soon it was midnight. I made my decision I would stay. Hiei dragged me off the dance floor once more. He looked nervous as the countdown commenced.

_Ten_

"Silver I think I know who you are know." Hiei said unsteadily and somewhat embarrassed.

_Nine_

"is that so Hiei" I said my lips slowly smiling as I prayed he didn't think something stupid like Kagura or something though he isn't exactly an idiot so I doubt he would.

_Eight_

"yes it is so." he said shakily.

_Seven_

"it all makes sense now."

_Six_

Your eyes and hair,

_Five_

The picture and unpopularity,

_Four_

Hojo,

_Three_

You are…,

_Two_

Kagome"

_One_

I smiled

_Zero ladies and gents take off your masks_

My hands shakily go upward and I took my mask off and the world seemed to freeze as my face showed.

"You finally got it. What took you so long." I said quietly waiting for the 'why didn't you tell me' or 'I never want to see you again' or 'traitor'. Instead I feel a soft but callused finger under my chin forcing me to look into Hiei's unmasked ruby eyes. And he pulled me forward into an embrace.

"why didn't you just say so sooner" he said softly in my ear. "it would of saved me quiet the hassle." the whole room had gone unnaturally quiet seeing their princes actions and unnoticed by the two a group of four fought their way forward to get a better look at the girl and when the did looks of rage passed their faces one by one as they knew who the mysterious dancer who caught the princes eye was.

"I guess I was scared," I said quietly. "before coming to that school I didn't have anyone. I didn't know what having someone felt like." Hiei frowned. Again unnoticed by the two, Kagome's friends gleefully restrained her family and Hiei's parents scowled at the four as guards carried them off while the screamed treats of revenge to their oblivious fifth family member. Then thy turned towards the two smiling and nodding.

"never again Kagome. Never again." He said through gritted teeth. I rested my head against his shoulder as some music finally registered to our ears. "May I have this dance fair Kagome." he said playfully

"But of course prince Hiei" I said using for the first time his title and we danced, slowly others in the room backing up and most unable not to smile. The two were just plain good together.

As the song slowed to an end and their life together began Hiei whispers softly

"I love you Kagome, forever." as he leans down and catches Kagome's lips gently in their first kiss and the rest of the world faded leaving nothing but the two young hearts but old souls in each other embrace.

* * *

Well I may have gone a bit out of character here especially towards the end. Like I said there will be one maybe two more chapters depending on your votes on weather you want this last chapter to be also done from Hiei's point of view tough again it may take a while to get it done. The very last chapter will of course be an epilogue 


	27. Epilouge

Okay just to say i don't have spell chck right now so the spelling and grammer will be worse than even usual. As for the long ass wait well my computer got a nasty viruse and i lost all my data and havent gotten around to finishing the last set so here we go one last time

!!!!!!!!!!!Hiei POV!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_'Well im here...at the party... surounded by giggling women who want to be royalty...with niether silver or Kagome in sight_.' I twitch a little fiddling with my outfit once again feeling like it was eating me alive...'_or is that the vultures' _I thought idly. All around me were women after my title even though i had not spared any of the a half a secounds attention my eyes trained on the doors. I knew I loved Kagome, how to tell her was giving me a panic attack that i'll be damed if im going to show, but i knew i loved her, Silver I liked and knew I could love but my heart was already verymuch set on Kagome. Just as i finished that line of though in came what could only be discribed as an angel...Silver. As she scowled it once again struck me how alike they were. '_could they be...no'_ cutting that train of thought.

"Silver, it is good to see you again." I said my tone an almost warm as I incline my head to her. She gave me a smile and I froze becoming more and more suspicious but deciding to set aside the nagging feeling and my racing heart. Only Kagome and Silver could do that to him.

"Figured out who I am yet? I assure you I've give you plenty of clues. Both as I am now and as who I really am." she said smirking. I shook his head slowly feeling incredibly stupid.

"No but I'm starting to fell like I'm being incredibly dense." I said in quietly so no one else would hear. '_i'll be dammed if i admit that to anyone else but her and kagome'_. "will you allow me this dance?" I said clearly offering my hand in a gentlemanly manner.

"I suppose" She said somewhat playfully. We danced for a while but I could not help looking up at the door each time it opened and frowning when it wasn't Kagome, I was getting worried dispite myself. At one point I grimaced and Silver asked why, I felt obliged to tell her Azuki Moon just walked in and that I despised her. _'The horred wretch'_ i made note to ignore the bitch and continued looking for Kagome. Silver frowned and I was a little worried I had insulted her. As we stopped for a while to get refreshments I prayed she hadn't notced or wasn't offended.

"who are you waiting for?" she asked softly after i handed her the drink. I froze and im pretty sure I swore outloud.'_dameit all, shit shit shit how do i explain this without offending her or her misunderstanding.' _I ruthlessly pushed down my panick but swore as some of it causes me to stutter, im a price dame it we don't stutter.

"I… well you see I… I barley know you and I kind of fell for this girl I know… her names Kagome and she hasn't shown up yet." I said still worried about Kagome. Silver blinks._ 'im going to die before i can check on Kagome arn't i' _i thought as my mind sliped down bad roads again. '_what am i saying only Kagome can match me in a fight'_

"Wait Kagome… Kagome Higurashi?" She asked shocked.I nodded '_Do they know eachother?!'_and she smirked. '_thats good right'_ I did want to keep silver for at least a friend. "well if its Kagome then I really couldn't care less. Why haven't you told her though? Also why go through the ball when you already have someone you like?" I thought I was going to melt into a puddle with relief which in hindsight was somwhat unseemly and a blow to my pride.

"well while I l…love Kagome I like you a lot as well and I felt like I needed to see you one last time before I told her and well I have no idea how to tell her. I'm not exactly experienced in this sort of thing."'_dammed stutter again' _Silver smiled '_why would she smile i though for sure she liked me too unless...'_

"Oh, im sure you'll figure it out and ask tonight and you may as well stop looking. Shes already here." she said in a knowing way. '_goddame knowing smile Sesshomarus been wereg it for a week while i've been panicking over how to say goodbye to silver. grrrr i _hate_ that smile she even has the nerve to look amused' _I scowled.

"your using that same smile Seshomaru has been sporting all week." I said irritated. She laughed '_which sounds _exactly_ like Kagomes'_

"You have a friend doing that to you too then" She said smoothly. I scowled more..

The night was passing quickly and all to soon it was midnight. I made up my mind I was sure I knew who she was but I was a little _tiny_ bit nervouse about being wrong and i herd the countdown to midnight start._Ten._

"Silver I think I know who you are know." I said unsteadily and somewhat embarrassed. '_my pride has officialy died a sad and merciless death_.'

_Nine_

"is that so Hiei" She said lips moving slowly into a smile as I prayed i wasn't wrong. '_she seems nervouse somhow'_

_Eight_

"yes it is so." I said shakily.

_Seven_

"it all makes sense now."

_Six_

"Your eyes and hair,

_Five_

The picture and unpopularity,

_Four_

Hojo,

_Three_

You are…,

_Two_

Kagome" _'I'm right...right please tell me im right...yeah my prides history'_

_One_

She smiled _'Thats...good'_

_Zero ladies and gents take off your masks_

Her hands shakily go upward and she took her mask off and the world seemed to freeze as her face showed.

"You finally got it. What took you so long." She said quietly looking scared like i would reject her. '_yeah right'_ I reached out pulling her beautiful eyes up to look into mine and pulled her forward into an embrace.

"why didn't you just say so sooner" I said softly in my ear. "it would of saved me quiet the hassle." '_and my sadly lost pride' _I though humorously '_i wonder if im in shock'. _The whole room had gone unnaturally quiet seeing their princes actions and unnoticed by the two a group of four fought their way forward to get a better look at the girl and when the did looks of rage passed their faces one by one as they knew who the mysterious dancer who caught the princes eye was.

"I guess I was scared," She said quietly. "before coming to that school I didn't have anyone. I didn't know what having someone felt like." I frowned at the curously painful feeling in my chest. I definetly knew i'd get my revenge on her family later. Again unnoticed by the two, Kagome's friends gleefully restrained her family and Hiei's parents scowled at the four as guards carried them off while the screamed treats of revenge to their oblivious fifth family member. Then they turned towards the two smiling and nodding.

"Never again Kagome. Never again." I said through gritted teeth. She rested her head against my shoulder as some music finally registered to our ears. "May I have this dance fair Kagome." I said playfully.

"But of course prince Hiei" She said using for the first time my title '_and wouldn't you know it... i don't like it at all"_ and we danced, slowly others in the room backing up and most unable not to smile. The two were just plain good together.

As the song slowed to an end and their life together began I whisper softly

"I love you Kagome, forever." as I leans down and catche Kagome's lips gently in their first kiss and the rest of the world faded leaving nothing but the two young hearts but old souls in each other embrace.

*several years later*

Kagome and me got married in a very large ceremony, aperently once her family were tossed in the lower parts of the dungons she lifted her spell and people talked abot her skill and tutolage under Midoriko. The people loved the reserved hybrid almost as much as I do. Forbidden Children like us were almost compleatly accepted with only a few people still grumbling about it and furthermore we are curently expecting our first child or exuse me our first _children_. My pride goes through states of death and rebith depending on whos presence were in... meaning if Kagomes in the room im not _quite _a bastard. Kagome insistes the pair of girls will have my wrapped around their fingers but i know better, I will have them quite firmly in hand it will be Kagome who will give into there demands.(riiiiiiiight). My parents have sadly passed on leaving me and Kagome as King and Queen and the much abused Sesshomaru as my advisor. Sesshomaru appears to have taken far to much joy in teasing me about my 360 acts around Kagome... well before we found Shippo and Rin at any rate. Kagome took young shippo in as our addopted son and Sesshomaru became a daddy to a brown eyed human girl who abosolutly hero worships him. _'He has become quite the mr. mom'_ I thought with a smirk. As i did so Kagome wakes with a start.

"Hiei get the doctors my water just broke" She said wild eyed. I was panicking but tried to not let it show.

"But they arn't due for another month!" I said worried. She grabbed me by the neck and pulled me close.

"The children say they are due NOW!" She screamed. I ran to get the doctors barly remembering to get a robe. '_i have a horrible feeling it going to be a looooooong night'_

Well There we go the very last chapter im DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
